Anything and Everything 2: The Power of Draco
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -Complete- In the midst of a brutal war with the Huntsclan, the source of all Dragon Chi is stolen from the Isle of Draco. This happens at a horrible time for Jake who is dealing with enough family issues that could last for a lifetime.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

The empire was failing. The feeling of regret was in every bone of his body. Regret that he let his ambition to rule the world cloud his judgment. The conquest he had sold to the Dragon Council was now failing miserably. A new force within the Human resistance was cutting their numbers down into thousands and he feared that it would eventually wipe his kind off of the face of the earth. His name was Emperor Draco. He descended from the first Dragons ever to exit from the magical realm. And he ruled the Dragon Empire that stretched all over the known world. Before the war, every single Human was in service and enslaved to that Empire, but when the new resistance more and more were becoming free and were now openly fighting them.

The sound of the large oak door slamming behind him filled his ears as he stormed into the Royal Archives. He knew that the war had reached the end of its rope. He had to find a way to save his race before they got to the Capital Isle. Briskly pacing up the main isle of the library, he reached a massive stone door and scrawled in it was the ancient dragon writing which translated loosely into '_Emperors Library_', pausing for a moment, he stood there taking in what he was about to do.

Then he knew he couldn't wait anymore. Waving his hands over the massive iron pad locks, they unbuckled. Pushing them aside he walked into the room. It was an oval shaped room, gilded in solid marble with eight niches that led to even more massive set of rooms that housed massive sets of book cases. "Bless me Imperial Elders, I shall become a martyr."

With three of the rooms being devoted to the journals and records of the past five centuries of the Dragon Empire and the those respected rulers, the other were gilded with solid gold and devoted to the elements of nature and science. Fire, Water, Earth and Air, but the last one was what caught his eye. There was a massive stone door to the right of all of these elements. Pacing to it, he kicked it open in haste for his next task. When arrive inside, it was a very dark room and the only way that someone could possibly see out of it was with the massive chandelier at the top of the room. Candle wax was built heavily on it, and Draco wondered how many of his predecessors had used it. Using his powers to transform his face, he blew fire onto the chandelier and the room was brightly light.

The smell of melted wax radiated around the room was he made his way down the main isle that divided the sets of massive bookcases. He had to find the right one that would save Dragon kind and perhaps his memory. He knew that his political enemies were plotting against him as of that moment and he knew that they would soon send the entire Empire into insurrection. He had to move quickly.

* * *

They had just fundamentally changed five hundred years of tradition, they had just voted unanimously to throw the Emperor from his position and dissolve his powers. One more vote remained, the most important vote in the Emperor Pro Tempore's mind. With this vote he would make sure that he would be the only one who could rule the Empire and thus the world. Only three things could derail his efforts, but at this point, he doubted if they ever could. But first he would have to have Emperor Draco taken out.

* * *

Looking around at the chamber, he was amazed to see the hundreds of delegates and of course the members of the council show so much disloyalty to their Emperor. In the process of fifteen minutes, that had stripped the Emperor of his power and marked him for death. Now they were about to exercise the final edict upon the Emperor and force him to be executed, and Captain Letor was afraid of the fact that he would have to do it or face death himself at the hands of the Council. "I call for a vote," Janus, the Pro Tempore, belted to the room of the squabbling delegates. "All those in favor of issuing the final edict of death upon his Majesty the Emperor, for acts of treason against the Dragon Empire and failure to discharge his duties as Ruler of the Empire. All those in favor say _I_ those opposed _nay_."

He was amazed to have most of the chamber shout I at the main table of Councilors, and he felt the breath leave his chest at the severity of what was about to be done. Looking back up at the table, he watched as Janus banged his gavel on the table and looked around the table of Dragon Councilors with a heavy, but oddly satisfied, nod. "In the opinion of the Pro Tempore and the Council, the I's have it. Emperor Draco is to be executed on sight and we are to begin to stabilize are crumbling Empire"

"Captain Letor," Janus sneered at him. "You are the captain of his Majesty's Guard, tell me where he is?"

"Pro Tempore," He choked out, utterly disgusted with the smell of treason in the room. "I do believe that his Majesty is in his library, finding some way to preserve our way of life from the humans. And if I may be frank, you should trust his judgment and allow him-…"

Janus snorted in amusement and made a motion for the guards flanking Letor to take him by the arms. Placing cuffs on his hands and throwing him to the ground roughly, Janus laughed again. "Such and noble offer, but I do believe that the Emperor's time is over."

* * *

At last, he laid the massive leather bound book on the table and traced the Diamond that was traced on it. This was going to be a massive defeat for the Dragons, but at last he had found a way to save his kind from extinction. The massive alter before the table was surrounded by for stands. One was burning with fire, another was filled to the brim with water, the third was filled with dirt and the last was empty to symbolize air. He worried for a moment if his spell wouldn't work, but he decided that he couldn't wait around to figure out, he knew that Janus was about to find him and he needed to do this quickly. Throwing his hands up, the elements raised out of the alters and begun to spin into orbs. He had to concentrate his powers on doing this, his stomach muscles tightened, his brow began to sweat and all the while the power of the Imperial Elders was being infused into the elements. Until at last one orb remained.

Summoning it back to the main alter. He started at it in awe, Draco wondered if the future of his species rested in that orb. But then the opening of the doors behind him caused him to look back at them, and there, as he expected as Janus and a squad of his treacherous Guard. His demise was at hand, if didn't do it now then all would be lost. Placing his hands on the orb, he felt his powers merge and he felt his body begin to die. He heard Janus behind him, and he heard the footsteps behind him grow. "Your Majesty, it's time to die."

"You're too late fool," Draco hissed as he felt the orb begin to grow into something else entirely. "My legacy, it might be destroyed, but I will be proud to know that I would have scarified myself to save my people from you and the Human Hunters. Now back away!"

Before Janus could mount a response, the Emperor was seethed in light and in a flash, his body disappeared. It took five seconds for a shockwave to appear from where the Emperor had been standing, and all of the other Dragon's in the room were knocked back words when it finally hit them. When Janus pushed himself up, a sparkle of light caught his eye, and then he walked forward to where Draco had been standing a moment earlier, only to find that a Diamond had been left in his place. A massive Diamond, it was quite literally as big as his fist. He looked into it and he observed the patterns within, it was the most intricate he had ever seen.

And then he knew that the Emperor had stolen his chance to rule the Empire, and because of this Diamond, he'd always be here.

"I want this studied and locked away immediately." He said, picking up the stone and handing it to one of the guards.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The palace was on lockdown for the umpteenth time today and General Jacob Long could feel his patience slipping away with every step that he took. Sidestepping guards that were rushing to their assigned positions, he marched into the Grand Atrium. He had been home for a day and a half since returning to a skirmish with the Huntsclan in the French Countryside for two weeks and all he wanted to do was curl up next to his wife and relax. It had been three months since Rose had returned from her long absence and he had perhaps spent only four weeks with her, the other portion of that time was spent fighting the Huntsclan, and of course dealing with his daughter.

She had been sent to the Arctic Fortress, it was the only safe place for her at that point. And as much as it killed him to say it, she was safest there under the protection of an entire legion of Dragon Soldiers and the Huntsboy, her boyfriend. It made him shudder every time he thought of it, but she demanded that he be released, and with the pressure from Rose as well to release the boy, he had done it and they had gone together. The decision to let his sixteen year old daughter live with her seventeen year old boyfriend would probably go down as the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life, but it made Alyssa happy and all he wanted was her happiness.

Unless some emergency happened, she wasn't leaving that place until the Huntsclan was exterminated, he promised himself that.

"American Dragon, I've been waiting for you!" A distinctly Norwegian voice called out to him.

He had been practically running to his quarters and now he would have to spend more time talking to this asshole. Greaten Hansworth, was one of the most conceded jackasses that he had ever met in his life and that would never change, and Jake swore that the man only talked to him to spite him. Sighing, he turned to the sound of the voice and laid his eyes on the man. The stereotypical blonde hair and tall build would have been amusing if Jake wasn't so sure that talking to him would just annoy the piss out of him, "What is it?"

"You lost in France I heard," The grinning man said to him as they came closer to one another, "And yet the battalion made it back?"

Jake nodded, "I'm here aren't I? Speaking of which Greaten, what the hell have you done besides sit on your ass for the whole war?"

"Don't get snippy with me Long," The Norwegian Man growled stepping closer into Jake's face, "Your pretty wife wouldn't like it."

He wanted to laugh, on the contrary he didn't think that Rose would be happy until he actually killed the arrogant son of a bitch, but he wasn't willing to bring her into this argument. Jake had married her only a few days after the Huntsman had been captured, and even though he had been dealing with matters of war predominantly throughout the time since then. The life that he shared in his downtime was a like a fairytale and he wouldn't have changed it for the world. "You apparently don't know my wife all too well then Hansworth."

* * *

The incandescent light of the fireplace flickered in her eyes, she was stunned, too stunned for words, perhaps even thoughts. She held a stick in her hands and the base of it was colored distinctly yellow and the box said that it was a positive. As far as Rose Long was concerned, that meant two things. In nine months she was going to have another kid and the next nine months were going to be hellish. It had been sixteen years and she still was feeling the annoyance of carry eight pounds of baby around in her for that period and she wasn't looking forward to it again. That was an excuse, she knew that. Rose had a much deep seeded fear of what was going to happen that it was making her literally shake with fear. She wondered how Jake would react to this news, "Shit."

Finally regaining control of her body, she walked back and plopped herself down on the leather ornamental couch of the room. Last night, Rose and Jake had consummated and now fate was screwing her over for it. They were going to have another baby! In the middle of the war and in the middle of having their other child locked in a fortress of ice four thousand miles to the south. Life was going to get a lot more difficult for them now. What was worse seemed to be the fact that Rose didn't know how to be the mother to infants. It was just something that she never learned and she never did have to learn to do it with Alyssa, so this child would be a trial and error with her. The former Huntsgirl almost shot off of the couch when she heard the door open, "Hey Rose."

Rose nervously fiddled with the stick, "Jake, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure baby," Jake grinned as he walked through the main sitting room to join her quietly on the couch, "I'm home for the night so I have all the time to waste for a few hours."

Not wanting to screw around any longer than she had to, she handed him the stick and hoped that he was smart enough to catch on. She watched him as the recognition clicked in his eyes, and then he dropped the stick on the floor in shook. It took him a few moments to look up and meet her eyes, "So …you're _p-pregnant_?"

She nodded, "As of last night I am, I wonder how where going to tell Alyssa about this."

"I can just picture it now," Jake imagined the look on his daughter's face and chuckled, she would be astounded, "I'm happy for us baby, and when this is over we're going to be parents again."

He reached over her clasped her hand tightly in his hand before finally leaning over and kissing her, "And there is no need to worry."

* * *

Exactly four thousand miles directly south of the Isle of Draco, the Ice Fortress of A'Sagath gleamed in the winter sun. The fortress itself was protected by every sort of magic that one could think of and it was crawling with Dragon Soldiers. It not only served as a tactical station for the Dragons, but also as a safe house for it's most precious people. With the large circular base that curved out into seven sharp, inwardly bent spires, it was probably one of the most intimidating things that one could ever see. But no one would ever see it unless the Dragon's wanted them to see it and as far as they were concerned, the only human to see the fortress in a thousand years was Johnny Sindacco. And the only reason that they permitted him to see it was because of the fact that he was the partner of the American Dragon's daughter.

Rubbing her hands together, Sixteen Year Old Alyssa Long checked the heating spell that had been cast on the room and sighed, it was cold as hell. When her father and mother had told her that the only safe place was this place, she was hesitant to come. But the only reason, and the only reason alone that she came was the fact that her father had released Johnny and had sent him along. He was her companion and he was the only company that was provided to her here. "What are you chuckling about?"

Alyssa looked up at the handsome smirking face of Johnny Sindacco, his emerald eyes were twinkling with amusement, "My mother's weekly update is early, something big must have happened."

The former Huntsboy pulled himself up from the seat that he had been sitting in and maneuvered himself behind Alyssa as she ripped open the letter and unfolded it. The neat handwriting and the delicate stationary was from Rose alright, and judging from the laugh that Alyssa let out every now and then, it was injected with her humor, "Daddy says hi and that he has his eye on you."

Johnny chuckled lowly and lightly stepped back from Alyssa, almost as if Jake was standing there in the room with them, "She says that tanning on the beach there is easy, bitch is doing that to spite me."

"She also says-…" Alyssa stopped and chocked on the last word in the sentence.

Not bothering to ask, he snatched the letter from her, "What?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The fact that the Dragons were actually allowing him to read books was rather foolish, he had learned a lot of Dragon Lore and it was most useful. They were idiots, was this some sort of demented way of giving him the knowledge that he had sought for years right before they killed him? Was this the action of some sympathizer in the Dragon Military? He didn't know and he knew that he quite possibly would never know. His cell restricted movement to a very short amount of space so it was him, the pillow and blanket that they allotted him and several books. It was better than nothing, although he was insulted that they had destroyed his armor and left him in peasant rags. But that did nothing to quell his cunning mind, and the Huntsman was formulating a special plan.

If he was to escape, then he would be making a trip to a chamber in the Palace that supposedly held the source of the Dragon's existence on Earth. It was a stone or at least that's what the books had told him and he would be able to get it off of the island with ease. But again, that was hinging on his chances of escape from this hell hole.

He wondered how the clan was faring without him. He had received no updates from war front and for all he knew they could be on the verge of exterminating his order as the small Dragon Master had promised him months ago. The thought alone astounded him, were the Dragon's capable of slaughtering millions? Well of course they would, they had done it in ancient times and the only thing that was keeping them from doing it now was for the sake of security and obscurity. It would be their undoing if he ever escaped from this place.

The large stone door to the circular room opened, and the Huntsman fixed his steely grey eyes onto the man standing in the door. He was a blonde man, and from his knowledge of world genes and cultures the man had to be Nordic and from that region of the world. "Have you come to torture me like everyone else?"

The blonde man stepped into the light, and a wide grin came over his face, "I'm a friend Huntsman, and I will be the key to your renewal."

"Who are you?" He asked, almost shivering in delight.

"Greaten Hansworth," He proclaimed, "And I can give you what you seek."

* * *

Sitting back in a chair, Johnny was lightly fanning her with the letter while she stared at the wall with the dumbest expression on her face. What the hell were they thinking? Another kid at a time like this? It was insane beyond all belief. Not that she didn't want another baby brother or sister but this was not the time. Her mother could be killed in the future and that dream would never have been reached. It was still troubling her that she couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that she was going to no longer be an only child. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pulled herself up out of the chair and walked over to the balcony. She needed fresh air, she needed to think and she couldn't do that in the stuffy room that she shared with her boyfriend.

If her parents where dead, would she end up raising the child? She could only laugh at the thought as she stepped out on the balcony. To keep the balcony at least mildly tolerable, there was a spell that cast over the balcony to keep the temperature in the mid seventies so it was tolerable. But all thoughts were lost to her as she felt a pair of very strong arms come up behind her and tie themselves around her waist. She smiled when he laid his head on her shoulder and clasped her hands in his over her stomach. She cared for Johnny a lot. She would even go as far as to say that she loved him. For the past two months, they had cared for each other and grown incredibly close. "I don't think your parent's having another baby is necessarily a bad thing Alyssa."

"Do you think that they thought about how I would feel?" Alyssa asked, her tone almost whining.

Johnny began to lightly blow on her neck, "I doubt that's the thing that they had on their mind baby."

Alyssa turned herself around in his arms and lightly reached up to put hers around his neck, they stared at each other's faces for a moment before a smile cracked on his face, "What is it?"

"I would really appreciate it if you would kiss me?" Alyssa whispered with a coy expression, and then her resolve cracked when Johnny's eyebrows rose.

His hand rose slowly from her wait to encircle themselves in her blonde locks and a grin spread across his face, "I really don't want to take advantage of you baby."

"Oh don't worry," She said trailing a hand up to run through his thick locks, "You won't be."

And when their lips met, the last thing that she could think was that it was the first time she had ever kissed someone while laughing.

* * *

Since war was declared on the Huntsclan, the Council had approved an interpalace alert system. It was a shrill mind numbing and Jake really wanted to kill whoever designed it. His wife stirred in his arms and lightly brought her hands up to push on his bare chest. She was murmuring something that was varying between curses and expletives, until her blue eyes shot open and she lightly reached up and hit him on the head, "That damn alarm is going off again! Jake you better go answer it, because in case you forgot I'm very _cranky_ when I'm pregnant."

"Ok, Ok," Jake groaned, pulling himself out of the bed, "Damn wife, damn Huntsclan, damn sex, damn reproduction."

* * *

A blaring sound filled the Grand Atrium and it the type of alarm that only the Pro Tempore could answer. The Pro Tempore was the Head of the Dragon's World Council and that was currently Lao Shi. He had declared war on the Huntsclan and had wielded the emergency powers to control the entire Dragon State since then. It would be returned when the war ended, but the powers that he held made his world unquestioned and he had enacted several actions that placed the Isle of Draco as the highest security measure in their war. There was only a select group of people who knew that the Palace was now tripped with all sorts of alarms, and since he wasn't informed otherwise of a purposeful drill. He knew that he had a potential security breach.

The water drizzled through the massive fountain that was in the center of the Atrium as he marched past it. An entire procession of assistants and guards marched in close step behind him, one in particular was already informing Lao Shi of the situation, "The proximity alarm had been triggered in the Prison Block and then another one in the Emperor's Library, which do you wish to go to first?"

"Wait," Lao Shi held up a hand for the procession to stop, "Is it_ his _cell?"

The assistant sighed and nodded, "Yes, and it's only logical to assume that it was indeed the Huntsman who tripped the Library Alarm too."

Panic came to the Dragon Master's eyes, sure, he was panicked that the Huntsman had escaped somehow, but he was dangerously close to that library. In that library laid the most powerful object in the magical world and if the Huntsman got his hands on it, he didn't even want to think about it. He had to lock down the Island now. All possibilities of escape had to be secured now, by the ocean, by portal, everything needed to be covered, "Lock down the Palace now! I want this entire Island secured now! If he's in the Emperor's Library than everything is at stake."

* * *

Jake was in a stupor.

The malicious looking cage that had housed the Huntsman for three months was wide open.

The only way that cage could open was if a Dragon opened it and that meant that there was a traitor among them. He wasn't jumping to a conclusion, the tumblers on the lock itself were only designed to open at the touch of someone who was imbued with Dragon Chi and there was no way that the Huntsman could have copied that. Guards bustled around him. They were securing the prison block and collecting any evidence. This meant three things, all of which gave him a headache. The first and hardest one would be pegging down the traitor. He would have to look at everyone, from the Council to the lowest maintenance worker. The second would be pushing the war to the Huntsclan themselves. If the Huntsman had escaped the Island then he would be rallying them against them. And the third would be managing the conduction of the war with the fact that he was going to be a father again. "I want every hair in this room collected and tested immediately."

"Yes General Long," One of the Guards nodded, "The Pro Tempore has arrived by the way."

Jake sighed and turned to the entrance to see his Grandfather. Things were complicated with him after he learned what Lao Shi had done to Rose a few months ago. He hated the fact that his Grandfather had used her as bait to find the Huntsman in the first place, but since then things had slowly began to put themselves back together, "You need to tell me exactly what happened."

"The lock was opened from the outside," Jake said wearisomely, "You know what this means don't you Gramps?"

Lao Shi nodded, "Yes, we have a traitor."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

He growled, now he cursed the fact that this place was still stuck in the year three thousand and didn't have security cameras. Flipping loosely thorough the books on the floor of the cell it hit him, closing it up he rose back to his feet and stormed out of the room. While his attendants were trolling behind him he picked up the pace towards the most sacred room in all of Dragon Culture, tying his robe tighter across his waist he came to the entrance of the tower. Looking behind him, he heard his grandfather's footsteps "Have you checked if the diamond is still on the damn island?"

"I was coming here next," Lao-Shi replied grabbing a medium sized key that one of his attendants was carrying. "It had to be someone on the inside, Dragons only could be able to let him out and as far as this goes…"

Jake looked down at him grimacing "Didn't you give another key out to this library? Don't you remember so you could always find one if you forgot were you put the key of the Pro-tempore of the Council?"

"The Captain of the Palace Guard," Lao-Shi looked up at him. "Was he in his office when he passed by it a few minutes ago…?"

He looked down at his feet "What do you want to bet that we find him in the chamber and your missing key, do you want me to prepare a task force?"

Lao-Shi slammed the key through lock and pressed it down, in an old dusty mechanism that had lasted through the millennium since it was first built to house legendary Diamond. When the large locks that had bound the door slipped apart, Lao-Shi pushed the handle and they parted. When it opened it confirmed there worst nightmare, all the torches were lit, several rows of books were strewn across the floor and in the door before diamond chamber, a man in a Dragon Armor plate sat slumped up against the door with looked like a pipe rammed through his bloody skull.

Behind them a squad of guards rushed up behind them, Lao-Shi pointed to inside the chamber "Your Captain has been murdered, take his body out of here and secure the Diamond Chamber, the Huntsman might still be here"

*****

This was getting tiring, Jake was called out two hours ago from the Lao-Shi himself. It was from the Huntsman's cell, the thought of that man just made her want to go vomit. Over the past few months, she had indulged herself in going to his cell and taunting him, when he had threatened Alyssa initially she swore to herself if she was ever facing a situation when it was him or her she would kill him and make it slow. It had escaped her for a moment to think about what her and that boy were doing down there in the southern fortress, it made her get stir.

At first she was against it, she remembered what it was like to be a sixteen year old girl to be living with her boyfriend. She had joked with her daughter regularly, about that's how she were conceived and she did it on a daily bases with Jake. The thought of that happening too her daughter this early in her life made her head spin, she didn't want Alyssa to jump through the hoops herself did to get to be in Alyssa's life in the first place.

She wasn't ready to be a grandmother in her thirties, and what was to make it even more strange was the fact that if that did happen. Her child and Alyssa's fictional child would be the same age roughly, cringing she got up and walked over to the fire. When the door to their quarters opened, she turned her head and it Jake, he looked disturbed "What is it?"

"The Huntsman escaped," Jake said bracing himself against wall. "And he stole the Diamond of Draco, Grandpa had called an emergency session of Council and we are determining what to do next…"

Gasping she walked forward and placed her hands on his face "What are you going to do about it? Are you going to treat me like and invalid and ship me off to that ice fortress to, or will you let me fight?"

"Rose, you're pregnant, I want to clarify this," He said. "Until you give birth or you can find someway to fight without hurting the fetus than there is no way in hell you will be fighting anyone…"

He was right, all of her life she had managed to fight, and she had no idea why she didn't relish this peace time. She was tired of all the fights between the Huntsclan and the Dragons, but as her 'uncle' always told her, 'the dragon is the sworn enemy. Leaning her head into his chest, she inhaled the sent of her shirt "Jake how is this going to work?"

"I thought we had this conversation," He groaned. "Rose don't worry about it raising the kid? We'll do it together and I promise you will be together"

******

She couldn't believe what had just happened, a few moments ago the shock of her surroundings hit her. In a daze she had woken up on the bare torso of her boyfriend, then she remembered it like was yesterday. Groaning she realized that neither of them had clothes on, her mother was going to kill her if she ever found out about this little incident. But she couldn't turn back time all to well, leaning up she kissed him lightly on the list.

On the side of her bed, she grabbed the discarded pair of pajama bottoms and slid them on her sweat soaked legs. A large sleeping shirt was next to them as she slid it down her body, Johnny was lain out snoring on her bed loudly. Her mother was right, she had joked that this was going to happen if she let it happen and it did.

Walking into the lavish bathroom, she dropped to her knees and sighed, all the things that were going through her mind made her want to lie down.

*****

AN: Opps Alyssa that insightful will put together the pieces of what I'm going to make happen. They are all puppets on my string, leave a review if you would very much thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

"It's as simple as this," Jake said in the Dragon Councils makeshift 'situation room' all heads turned to him in the room. "If we do not strike first they _will _attack us, and if they use the diamond they will succeed in wiping us out"

For the past hour he had been in tense discussion about what to do next, it was an established fact that the Huntsclan has stolen the Diamond of Draco and it was all evident that if nothing was done they were doomed. The Council was split to the center when Jake offered his plan on what to do about it, he had ordered two legions to return to the island, that's a force of fifteen thousands warriors and there in lies the problem. Many on the council felt that it would attract too much attention to them, if the humans had come to the realization that the Dragons and Magical Creatures did exist it could have calamitous effects "General Long, do you realize what would happen if we were discovered? What would you do then?"

Jake turned his head to Councilmember Oden, the newly elected Dragon Councilmember from Africa "Would it be that bad if we revealed ourselves to the humans? Are you that ignorant about them?"

"Of course not," Oden snorted in a bemused arrogant fashion. "But the humans have proven to us in the past that they have an ability to destroy what they do not understand, have we forgotten the lesson that His Majesty Emperor Draco taught us about them?"

Councilmember Nebroshaka, the female Dragon Councilmember representing Russia and that region of the European providence "And let us not forget that they campaign against the humans spawned the Huntsclan"

Now at the head of the table, Lao-Shi rose out of his chair "Then that is a risk we will have to take, enough of the discussion if it is the right thing to do, because if we do not take back the diamond anyway then it will be inventible for the humans to find us. Without the diamond this island is visible to the humans and they will destroy us"

"Then what is your decision Pro Tempore Long?" Nebroshaka asked as her thick Russian accent bounced around the ceiling of the spacious room.

Lao-Shi sighed "General Long, prepare your task force I will begin to work on the coordinates of the diamond and then you will attack the hunts lair at will"

Jake bowed lightly, got up from his chair and departed out of the situation room, all of the sudden he felt like he was sixty years old and he felt his body ache. It was strange that in the process of six months he had gone from the image of a normal human he had worked for his entire life since he learned of his powers, and now he was the supreme commander of the Dragon Army. Exiting the administrative wing of the palace he crossed over into the large atrium, passing between the people going onto their respective destinations he discovered Greaten Hansworth meditating in his dragon from in front of his office door.

"I have something to show you long." He simply said looking up.

******

How was she going to tell her father? For Johnny it was another thing she thought to herself crossing to the bathroom mirror. It would be a problem for them to listen for his guaranteed lecture, what with them being dead and all, but she knew it would come out none the less one way or another. Grabbing a pair of tight fitting pants she had laid herself out she slipped them on with a grunt "Is something wrong babe?"

She cocked her head to the right to find John sitting there "Nothing, I'm just wondering what the hell my father is going to say about what happened."

"You have to tell him," Johnny questioned. "Is it that important?"

Alyssa smiled at him "Maybe not important enough to tell me father, but I had _sex_ for the first time, I'm going to tell my mother even if you like it or not and if my dad won't kill me she as sure as hell will"

He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her exposed waist and smiled "I'm more worried about your mother, I've heard all the stories about her, she's probably gonna break my neck with her bare hands"

"Oh she's harmless" Alyssa dismissed it as a lie.

Rose never had decided to go into details about her life in the Huntsclan and all of her violent exploits "Are you kidding me? She may look like a harmless person, but believe you me she's a very crafty woman"

She snorted in laughter, not once in her life had she heard her mother an the word crafty toghter "I'll believe that when I see it"

******

Jake walked next to Greaten closely, as they entered the room it had a massive fire in a huge pit. As Hansworth threw green powered from a cup into the fire, as it turned bright green he looked back at Jake "I think I found who let the Huntsman out of his prison shackle"

He stepped forward and looked into the life, in the back out his head something was screaming in his head to turn away. In the image, it was a panned out view out the prison cell, and he almost fell down at that moment _Councilmember Oden _was shown freeing the hunts man "Is this real?"

******

AN: I Hope you liked it, this is the last AMDJL Update for awhile, I'm gonna be focusing on Star Trek, Star Wars and Harry Potter. So I hope you have a good summer and happy writing to you all


	6. Chapter 5

The presence of the diamond was completely overwhelming, legend has it that only the dragons could feel the power of the stone. But that was just legend, he had wondered what had made his enemies drawn to the stone ever since the stories had been told to him. Now he knew what it was, the power around it made you feel rejuvenated and alive with utter power. In his chamber, the large diamond sat on a large pedestal with large microscope. A team of researchers insisted on studying it, and he didn't have the patience to deny them. The entrance to his chamber hissed open, a team of scientists and researchers approached him warily as if he were going to kill them.

"Huntsman," The lead scientist said bowing his head. "We are ready for the tests, if you would please vacate the quarters so we can do it properly"

He couldn't help but growl lowly, no one told him to leave his chambers "I insist that I stay for the test, after all it is my chambers"

"Please Sir-"He pleaded looking back at the crystal.

Than the Huntsman wrapped his hand around the scientist's throat, he was tightening his hand with every second. Until at last he felt the life leave the man, throwing him against the wall he looked at the remaining members of the team "Are there any other objections?"

"N-N-No my lord" They seemed to beg in unison.

******

Any day now he was expecting his daughter to appear on the first ship from the Ice Fortress, he had almost ordered her to stay there with the Diamond missing. He still had that on his mind, soldiers that he had ordered to return to the island had still not arrived at time was running out. This was incredibility stressful, he had not even spoken to Rose in about a day, he wanted to talk to her. She was his rock throughout the months, he truly loved her and he had since he was fourteen years old.

And ever since she had come back from California, his life had seemed to have gotten a lot brighter. Then when the war started and the diamond was stolen he knew that his time with her would be getting a lot shorter until the point came were he would not see her at all until it stopped

Now that he had discovered that a Dragon Councilmember was the traitor that period would get longer. At first glance he didn't believe it, but to his knowledge the images could not even be replicated or forged.

"General"

He turned around, it was port master of the ship yard on the isle "Yes?"

"The ship carrying you're daughter has just made port," The Port Master answered. "I have dispatched a security squad to meet her at the dock"

That was the first bit of good news he had heard all week, he couldn't help but smile "Good, I'll inform my wife"

******

The mail service took at usual seven days to get from here to Antarctica and she had just received a letter from her daughter. Initially the look on her face was priceless, if she didn't kill Johnny first than Jake surely would and he would do it slowly. But as for Alyssa, she did not want her daughter to make the same choices that she did. Her daughter was not a mistake, but a part of Rose wanted to turn back time and find out what would have happened if she wouldn't have gotten pregnant.

And now she was going to become a grandmother, she laughed to herself mirthlessly. This was just going to be a fun reunion what with Jake and herself taking turns beating the hell out of the kid that had gotten there daughter pregnant.

The door to the quarters opened as it did at least every day, and there was Jake with the brightest smile on his face "I've got good news babe, Lyss and John made it there down at the docks and there on the way"

She fidgeted with the letter grasped in her hand for a moment, laughing nervously "Uh, Jake I think you might want to read this"

Jake took the letter from her outstretched hand, he unfolded the warn letter and it only took a few moments to understand why the hell Rose was so nervous. Oh this was just perfect timing, he really didn't know what to say, he was angry, he was angry as hell. But so many other things were clouding his mind at the moment "When did you get this?"

"Just a few minutes ago," Rose murmured, her anger was almost as lethal as his. "Don't worry Jake I want to kill the kid just as much as you"

His eyes were still wide and bugging, he eyed the sword above the trickling fireplace "I'm sure the Council won't mind if I kill the kid, after all he is the Huntsman's son, don't you think?"

"Not at all," She answered laughing at the thought. "But I think our daughter will hate us for a very long time"

*****

Alyssa was nervous, she had sent a letter out to her mother before they had felt for there trip up to the island. She knew perfectly well that the mail to a good week to get to its destination. And she wondered if her mom had gotten it or not, if not this trip would be a lot nicer, if not than she was about to lose her boyfriend.

Walking down the exit ramp on the massive boat, a group of tall broad men in black uniforms stood waiting for her. She knew them well, they were virtually the equivalent of the Human Secret Service in America. As a member of the Pro tempore's blood line she would eventually gain that position after her father. It was a "perk" if you will of being a member of the Long family, it was a blessing and a curse sometimes.

"You're father is waiting for you mistress," One of the agents said stepping forward and saluting her. "Due to a recent security breech General Long has requested that he walk you to the palace"

She looked at the man curiously and she snorted in laughter as the stern mans comment "Were on the Isle, what danger is there?"

"The good General will explain"

******

AN: What did you think? Leave a review


	7. Chapter 6

From the balcony of their quarters, he could see a majority of the northern island, his eyes widened when he saw his daughter and Johnny walking up the pathway with the escort. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed a pack of worn cigarettes and looked at them. He had quit years ago, but months ago when he visited the city to sell the apartment, he gave into temptation and bought a pack. Since the war started, he had gotten closer to smoking them and now this was his breaking point. Pulling the cigarette out of the pack, he exhaled slightly causing the tip to come alive. He instantly felt the nicotine go to his head, hearing the door behind him slide open he tried to put it out fast enough so she could not see him, but it was too late "Jake!"

He groaned slipping the pack back into his pocket "I'm so sorry babe, this is all just too hard to take all at once, j-just let me have one so I can calm down"

"Save you're energy for Johnny," Rose explained reaching into his pocket and grabbing the pack and tossing it over the rail. "And we have a kid on the way"

For a moment he was silent, over course she was right, but he was adamant that he couldn't look his daughter in the eye knowing she was going to repeat the same mistakes that her mother did "What the hell happened Rose?"

"We let our sixteen year old daughter live with her seventeen year old boyfriend all alone with no supervision," Rose comforted her husband placing her hand on his chest. "And as I recall, this happened once before with us"

Taking her hand in his he kissed it lightly "I'm still gonna kill the him"

"We both will" She chuckled kissing him on the lips and them she coughed.

Turning back out of his embrace she smirked slightly "I won't kiss you again until you brush you're teeth"

********

Both of them entered the main atrium of the residential section, she hadn't seen her father in months and she wondered what would be in store for her and Johnny. But her mind kept flashing back to what the agent said, what was the security breech? It had to be important seeing as people were being escorted to the palace on the safest place she could imagine. There were so many things that could go wrong, and she knew her father would be the one to handle it all. This would not bode well for her and Johnny if that were the case.

"Ma'am, if I might ask? Is it was to have the Huntsboy here in the palace," One of the Guards asked with a sneer. "How will you're father take it?"

She turned back to him and frowned "For you're information my father is the one who ordered his release, so keep you're thoughts to your self!"

They had finally reached the palace residential wing, her parents room was at the end of the long narrow hallway. With a large symbol of her father position on the door, as Supreme General of the Dragon Military, they received the largest room other than her grandfathers. Waving the guards off, she stood with him at her side for a moment, it was as if she were walking to her own death, or his. Placing her hand on the door knob she hesitated for a moment and twisted the door knob open, the room was empty.

The both of them walked into the room cautiously, but the closet next to the front door opened slowly with the precision of a hunter. Rose growled lightly and grabbed the young man by his collar and tossed him against the adjacent brick wall roughly with a thud. Alyssa turned her head and screamed "Mom!"

"Shut up," She yelled. "You're dad and I need to have a word with the boy!"

Jake emerged from the back of the parlor dinning room, and chuckled lightly to see his wife kicking the boy in the ribs "Well, Lyss? You get to watch me and you're mom kill him? Re-thinking that choice to live with him now aren't you"

She didn't say anything as she watched her dad pick up Johnny like a toothpick and connect his fist to the boys face, like it was a game Rose repeated the motion Jake had and punched him in the jaw with the best she could muster "Alright! I get it, just don't hurt him"

Alyssa rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his brushed ribcage "You two are out of you're minds! This isn't normal even for _us_!"

Through the wide door, two guards were chuckling slightly, they were disappointed in the General when they released him. And now to watch him beat the hell out of the kid, they had a new respect for him "Take him to the infirmary, than to a cell! I don't know if hell be leaving it this time"

"Yes sir!" They seemed to say in unison.

Rose placed her hands on her hips and looked at Jake chuckling mirthlessly "I wasn't finished with him just yet! I was looking at him and imagining his father it was fun!"

"Don't worry," Jake said. "You won't have to imagine soon"

Through with there angry banter, they both turned to Alyssa, for a second neither of them for a second didn't know that to say. Jake was the first one who mange to say something "So what are you going to tell us?"

"You got the letter didn't you?" She asked backing down from him.

He turned to her and scowled "You're damn right! You have no idea what the hell you have done! Now what I'm going to tell you I don't mean to hurt you, we really didn't expect you, and you just made the same mistake that we did"

That had to take a lot of nerve to say this to his own daughter, she knew that he didn't want to hurt her. But it was still a bad thing to say that she was a 'mistake' she folded her arms across her chest "How can you say that!"

"What! That I had sex with you're mother and I ended up having a kid," Jake threw his arms up in the air. "When we did have you we knew that It wasn't a mistake! But Alyssa you're younger than your mother when she had you!"

He was right, it still hurt her but he was still right "What about you mom?"

"I-I Alyssa," She stammered and looked up at Jake and then to Alyssa. "You're timing couldn't be any worse, b-because I-I'm pregnant"

Her arms fell from her chest and her mouth opened slightly, oh this was even better than she expected. Since coming to the island her parents beat the hell out of her boyfriend and now to learn that her mother was pregnant with another kid while she herself was pregnant was indescribable "Wha-What?"

"You heard me," She barked. "And now while I'm going to be having another child I'm going to be a grandmother, so I hope that you are happy"

******

A/N: What did you think? Leave a review if you would please


	8. Chapter 7

This was the most awkward hour of her entire life, this had never happened with her father and not as long as she had actually known her mother. Now Rose was beginning to get nauseous, after all she had been pregnant for a month and a half and this was the first instance were she had encounter morning sickness expect it wasn't the morning that was making her sick. Her eyes fluttered opened and she grabbed her stomach, looking in the direction of the bathroom she discovered that it was to late. Running to the open window on the other side of Jake, she stuck her head out of the window and the raw sound of vomit and choking sounded off in the empty room.

He sighed and looked back at Rose, she was still vomiting a fast paced speed as if she had just started. Patting his hand on the table, he realized that his wife sickness had broken the tension "Well, Alyssa, in about three weeks, you get to do that every morning for the next nine months"

She sighed and breathed through her mouth "Oh yummy"

"Well kid," He grinned and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry for the things I said, and I'm sure your mother would agree when we say that were sorry for…beating the shit out of your boyfriend, and I hope he'll understand"

Giggling slightly she hugged her father and her eyes narrowed at her mother and then she turned back to him "Don't worry, I've told him how psychotic you could be, but as far as mom, she's a total _badass_"

He leaned back into his chair and laughed at that, calling Rose a badass was not a lie in fact it was the understatement of the century. She had left scars on him, it was not just from battling each other when they were teenagers, he had a long running scratch mark on his back she left when Alyssa was conceived. It still bothered him even almost twenty years later "Ah, I take it you never really thought of her as a real threat to those around her when she wanted to be huh?"

"No," She said, her eyes widened as her mother was still vomiting not as strongly but still going steady. "Now I think of her as a thirty year old pregnant woman who is vomiting out the window but she could snap your neck if she thought you were bothering her"

As he ran his hand through his hair he chuckled slightly "She's going to be testy during the next few months and when she give's birth it'll be demonic, reminded me when the day comes to stand back when the moment comes, I mean she left me with a scar on my thumb I saw the bone"

Just as she was going to reply, Rose wiped her lips and regained her stance and walked back to the table panting "Well I'm sorry J-Jake, next time I'll take the flesh wound and you can push a roast through your loins"

"Good point," He said smiling and turning his head to the window and getting out of his chair and peaking his head out of the window and he gagged at the fluid that was in the grass, grabbing the window he shut it quickly. "So, we never finished talk about this Lyss"

Rose reached up and whipped the sweat off of his forehead, folding her hands together she frowned "Since your father is playing good cop, I guess I get to be the bad cop this time, you are staying here with me you are not returning to the ice fortress and as far as Jonathan Sindacco goes, until _his _father is dealt with he will remain a prisoner, are we clear?"

"Yes mom," Alyssa conceded. "What about my things?"

"They'll be sent to you, and besides that it is not safe for you there anymore since the diamond was stolen," She said, then she stopped herself and her eyelids opened completely and she looked over at Jake. "I-I'm…Jake?"

Jake sighed, he didn't want his daughter to known about the disappearance of the Diamond of Draco. She had only learned about it a few month back and the story and the power behind it and he didn't want her to worry, but now that was too late. His wife was to busy playing 'mom' and she let her mouth run to far, an inch to far "What you're mother is trying to say is…"

"D-Diamond, what diamond, _the _diamond, no!" She said covering her mouth with her hands and looking at her dad for his response. "Daddy? What now?"

Jake shrugged "I don't know, I've had maybe thirteen hours of sleep since the news broke, I've ran on coffee since then, but don't worry baby were doing something about it"

"What?" Alyssa leaned forward and crossed her arms.

Then he looked across the table at his wife and then he looked down and spoke in a rushed tone "The Council is planning a raid on the Huntslair within the week, it could be tomorrow or tonight even, what I'm saying is, if I get called away there is an equal chance that I might not come back as run to the chance that we retrieve the diamond and destroy them"

Now his wife and daughter both rose from table and looked at him "Daddy why the hell would you take that chance, your about to have a child and grandson why can't we just let the damn diamond be were it is!"

"Because Alyssa," He stood up anger brimming on his voice. "If that diamond is destroyed or its power activated, than they will know the location of this island, and the only thing that has kept us from the humans will be gone and they I assure you this will find and perhaps eradicate us!"

He growled and stomped off into the back room towards the master bedroom, he had enough of this, he wasn't mad at his daughter. The only reason he was mad was that the stress from when the Huntsman escaped up to this point seemed to be crushing down on him.

Rose looked as her husband stormed off the bedroom "Don't worry Lyss, I'll talk to him, now… it's getting late and I want you in bed now! And the kitchen is down the hall through the sitting room if you get hungry which you will if you're anything like me when you're pregnant and your room god forgive is next to the bathroom and if I wake you up from vomiting I'm sorry"

She chuckled and tossed her hands around her mother, but as she hugged her the only thought she could think of was her father. And what things would be like if he would not come back to them, things would just be beyond miserable and she didn't know if her mother would be able to take it.

*****

"What the hell was that," She shouted as the bedroom door slammed behind her, Rose flailed her arms up and walked over to her dresser. "You know it is one thing to tell her that she was a fucking mistake, but to tell her and me, _me,_ that your Grandfather could send you to your death any moment"

Jake rose out of the bed and lazily threw his shirt off of his body and laid back down, as he slid under the covers, he sighed and looked over to her and spoke softly "I know babe, I didn't want to scare you"

"Scare _me _Jake," She laughed discarding her bra and slipping on her black nightie and rubbing her eyes as she slipped under the covers. "Jake, baby, if there was only one that ever scared me, it was the moment I found out I was pregnant with Alyssa, and since when have you known me to get scared?"

He reached forward and extended his arms to her, she gladly moved into his embrace and she shivered as she felt his arms tighten around her. In an instant her lips were on his in a toe-curling kiss, of course the only one to ever kiss her like that was Jake "I guess you're right, I'll come back to you babe I always do don't?"

Lightly she kissed his bare chest and the brightest grin "You'll come back for me, you're daughter and Jake honey, you're new son"

His grin now turned to the size of hers "Rose? T-that's so great, when did you find out about it?"

"Today before Lyss showed up," She smiled lying her head down on his chest and smiling. "Promise me again that you will come back, Jake I don't think I could do this by myself, and I don't think Alyssa would even survive"

His hands drifted around her waist and he pulled her the closest she could be to his body "I promise you that Rose, you have my word on that"

*****

A/N: Well what did you think about this? I'm trying to practice my 'lemon' skills on writing and I wanted to try it out on this. Leave a Review


	9. Chapter 8

Well his '_Well planned sleep_' didn't last that long, he rose up from his bed peeled the blanked off of him and staggered over to the window in their bedroom. The Sun wasn't even close to being up yet, it was pitch black over the ocean, a large snap sounded off behind him which caused him to jump. It was the local mailing system, the piece of parchment drifted lazily to the floor, leaning down he picked it up. As his eyes drifted message on the paper, and he couldn't help but smirk, the fool had finally done it, the Council had caught the traitor. Of course the message was from his Grandfather who wanted him to interrogate Oden, but it was strange that the name of the man that they had caught was not on the message. Shrugging, he simply assumed that if the message was intercepted than they didn't want anyone to read it.

Sitting it down who moved to the other side of the large bed, squatting down he looked at his wife. Her lips were formed in a smile as she slept, Jake maybe couldn't help that this was the last time that he would get to sleep with her. Pulling back a lose strain of hair out of her face, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, but when her eyes opened and her blue eyes peered into his, he could tell that two kids and age wouldn't kill her instincts, "Jake"

"Sorry, I didn't know you would wake up", He smiled at her.

Rose propped her self up with a groan from the pain in her lower back, leaning on her forearm, her eyes squinted, "I was sleeping lightly, and I take it you have to go somewhere?"

"Yea," Jake began lowering his voice. "The Council has summoned me, I need to interrogate someone and they need to make it rather painful, so I have to really put effort into it…"

Smiling she leaned back against the pillow resting her neck, Jake stood up on his legs trying to regain the blood that had retreated, she looked over to him, "Thank you for waking me up"

"I told you that I would," He said leaning down and kissing her deeply on the lips.

If this was the last time that she would see him, Rose wanted to make that kiss last forever but knowing her husband he would come to her, "I have to go Rose"

"I know you do," She said keeping her arms clasped around his neck. "Come back to me when you're done Dragon Boy…"

He smiled and closed the gap between them, "I always have baby, and I always will…"

* * *

This was becoming very tiring, he wanted to get this over with so he could get that damn Diamond back and come home and sleep. When he finally go the location of the Diamond, he was going to cut the head off of the Huntsclan and stomp them down like the bugs that they are, and he would finally be able to rest. Walking down the massive deserted hall before the Council audience room, he grasped a large black case both hands, it was going to help him 'get the truth' out of the prisoner. Nodding to the guards as the pushed the two large doors open, his how widened as the large erected cage, and in the middle, was none other than Hansworth.

"Well," Jake said as the doors slammed shut behind him. "I really didn't expect to find you in here, now tell me why you are in here, is it because I was foolish enough to believe that Oden was the traitor, or the fact you that you are the traitor?"

Hansworth nodded franticly, "This is a mistake General! You must believe me!"

Jake chuckled angrily approaching the cage and throwing the case down, "I think not, you wouldn't be there right now if you it were, I'll destroy you if you lie to me, trust me…"

"You wouldn't kill me!" He spat fearfully.

Shaking his head, he ran his hand over the large lock on the gate, and it snapped open, picking up the case. He stepped into the Cage, and the lock snapped back into place, "No, Hansworth, you let that man steal the only thing that kept us hidden from the Human world, If you don't tell me everything that you know, I will kill you and I promise that you will die very slowly"

Not even listening to what the man said Jake unzipped the case slowly not taking his eyes off of Hansworth, setting it down on the floor and opening it up Hansworth's jaw lowered. Inside the case was a large array of knifes ranging from large butcher knifes to machetes to small kitchen knifes to pocket knifes, he smiled wickedly, "Now, is there anything you want to say?"

*******************

He had been preparing since this excuse for a war had been going on between him and the Dragons, through every fiber of his being he would not allow the Huntsclan to be defeated by a bunch of filth ridden animals. They had to be destroyed and he would make it his mission in life to destroy everything that they were and kill every one of them, and he would lead human kind in a world of purity. But as far was there impending attempt to gain back there precious Diamond, he would throw everything he had into making sure that they didn't gain it back.

It was the key, they key to exposing them to the world, and he was sure that the nations of the world, the more reckless leaders would do anything to rid themselves of the Dragons. Since returning to the Huntsclan he had been immersing himself in the history of the Huntsclan and the Dragons. Four and half thousand years ago, the Dragons were exterminating human nations and building an Empire. A three hundred year war lasted, until the last Emperor, Emperor Draco was killing hundreds of thousands people every month, and the Huntsclan was very close to being wiped out. They went to the second most powerful dragon on their 'Council' and made a deal, if they would do away with the war and there psychotic Emperor, then they would leave the Magical world alone. After they did so, the Dragons did not keep there part of the bargain, they put Dragons in villages and towns all over the world, and they're mission was to protect the magical world from the Huntsclan.

But all the records of the war itself were lost over time, and he felt like he was wasting a large amount of his time when he could be fortifying their defenses, "Huntsman?"

"What is it?" He said turning around in his chair.

The subordinate really hated talking to the Huntsman, ever since he managed to escape the Dragons he really seemed to have a really big chip on his shoulder, "Our intelligence is reporting that Several Thousand Dragons are massing around their island, more are coming…"

*******

AN:/ Sorry about the very long time since I updated, I've had a lot of time on my hands now and I will be focusing on my stories now. This story is very close to be wrapping up maybe a few more chapters. I hope that you'll review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 9

Lao-Shi watched as his Grandson stepped out of the cage leaving behind a very bloody Hansworth, the secret of his office had been exposed, and he owed it all to the traitor. When the Dragon Council was founded off of the foundations of the old Empire, the first Pro-Tempore was shrouded in controversy and he rumors had it that he had made a bargain with the Huntsclan, but the details were remained hidden. He clutched the Cain in his hand and hobbled forward out of one of the small coves in the massive chamber room, never had he been seen walking with it but he was going to make an exception. Lao-Shi's face had wrinkled more and more, the stress of the war was not helping him at all, as he approached his Grandson a scowl came over his face.

"Does he have nothing to say," Lao-Shi spat looking at the cage. "Or does he have more lies to spread about his own kind? He won't have to wait too much longer! I'll kill him…"

Jake held out a hand, "Is what he said true?"

There was no more hiding this secret, after more than a thousand years of keeping this secret under wraps it was going to crash down, "Yes, I confirmed it after the Diamond was stolen"

"So our ancestors went back on their part of this deal, and that's what had caused all of this?"

Lao-Shi nodded, "Correct, but that Diamond needs to get back here now! Or we are all doomed"

He agreed with that, but the only question was did the Huntsclan know how to induce the Diamond power. Could the Huntsman know how to expose the entire magical world? It wouldn't matter anyway, the weapons of the humans could destroy them within hours, "Is there anyway you can find a location, that potion to find its whereabouts? Anything"

"I have found a location, I was coming here to tell you that, but I saw that you were still in the middle of the interrogation," The Older mans face crinkled into a deeper frown, "Its on a chain of islands on the southern coast of the California in the United States, isn't your son-in-law-"

Jake growled baring his teeth like a dog, "He's not my son-in-law, he's a bug!"

"I'm sure that he knows if there is a base on those Islands or not, I suggest that you question him and if possible have him help you." Lao-Shi suggested mockingly.

Putting his hands on his hips, he seemed to be stewing angrily in his mind, he didn't want to release the little bug. His daughter was going to be a mother because of him and if it weren't for his daughter than he would have broken the man's neck with his bare hands, and smash his skull with his heel. But his Grandfather was right _as usual_, Johnny was the son of the Huntsman and that psychopath must have showed his son anything, "Issue the order to release him and bring him to my family's quarters, if I'm going to even consider this than I need a few words with him, But I swear I am on the verge of snapping his pathetic little neck!"

Lao-Shi smiled at Jake, "I'll have it issued immediately…"

* * *

The sounds of giggles were coming in from the large kitchen in the Long's makeshift home, this was one of those moments that Rose valued. Alyssa and herself had almost forgotten about what had happened earlier today when they attacked Johnny, there was a large bowl of strawberries and a smaller bowl of whipped cream next to it on the large table. They were so much alike almost mirror opposites of each other besides their age and the fact that her daughters hair was a little bit more darker, "So your father trips over his skateboard and lands face first in the cement and he looks up to me and grins, I don't know how he still managed to stay so cute…"

"Oh my god" Alyssa laughed almost choking on the strawberry she had in her mouth.

This was maybe the second time that they had one of these talks about there life as teenagers and beyond, "Mom, about earlier today-"

Rose raised a hand, "Don't say anything about that, I thought we weren't going to mention it"

"It's not that," She smiled meekly. "I just wanted to know were you learned to fight like that"

She smiled, that was a story that she knew couldn't be explained in minutes but Rose was going to make an effort to slim it down, "You're father told you that I was the Huntsgirl at one time"

Alyssa nodded, knowing her daughter wasn't blind to that she grabbed a berry out of the bowl and light dipped it in the cream, "I had been taught to fight like that since I was able to walk, don't mistake for passive Alyssa, giving Johnny a piece of my mind wasn't my first rodeo"

"You almost threw him through a brick wall!" Alyssa sardonically exclaimed

The older woman shook her head with a bemused smirk on her face, "I'm already a force to be reckoned with, but with one cub and another on the way, I can get _very_ mean"

She was amused that her mother had used the 'Mama Bear' analogy, but that didn't surprise her since her father had used it a million times before, "What do you think is going to happen to him, is Dad going to have him killed or something? I mean I'm about to have his kid"

"Don't worry honey," Rose said taking her daughter hand in hers and squeezing it tightly. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen to him, and if your father does that I'll be a special pain to him"

"Gonna give him another scar when you give birth to my new baby brother or sister?" Alyssa questioned trying to relieve the mood that the previous subject had brought them into.

Rose lowered her head and a grin spread across her face, "I might, and you're going to have a brother for future information…"

Oh that was something between to funny to laugh and just unfiltered excitement, but then she seemed to have a feeling about her own child. Would it be a boy or a girl? Would she be a total pain like she considered herself to be when she was a younger kid, there was no way of predicting the future, "I'm so happy Mom, I really don't know what to say…"

"Well it will be a lot easier this time" She said reaching her arm down and rubbing her belly.

Alyssa's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Well having to push a pot roast out of my loins, while simultaneously looking out for the Huntsman who wanted me dead after he found out who the baby's father was, is something I will always be grateful for," Rose mused. "But what I don't understand is how you much history repeats itself, but the mark of the Huntsclan skipped you for some reason, maybe because of your father, but a thought occurred to me…"

She leaned forward closer to her mother leaning on her elbow and resting her head in her hand curiously, "And what would that be exactly?"

"The mark skipped your generation probably because of your father, but seeing as the father of this child is a member of the Huntsclan," She paused frowning slightly. "I'm beginning to think that this child will have your Dragon powers as well as the mark…"

That wasn't a pleasant thought, the ramifications of that would be astronomical and the fact that she would have been technically the first 'half' child born wasn't that pleasing either. She was thankful for the first time about that knack of her father's blood to skip generations, "I have no idea how that is going to work, I'm not going to let this child become a hunter, I'll tell you that"

"There are something's that we cannot control" Rose mused taking another strawberry in her mouth and picking the stem off rather forcefully and putting it into the small dish.

* * *

He really didn't believe that he was about to do this, when he had locked Johnny away Jake was intent on keeping him in their. The halls of the Palace prison were more elaborate and taken care of then the other prisons, his footsteps sounded off through the narrow concrete corridor, Jake looked to the sides and saw the prisoners looking up at him. Jake had put every one of them in that prison and he could feel the hate coming from him, he stopped for a moment and turned to the cells, "Do you have something to say to me prisoners?"

Jake didn't get a response, turning on his heal he walked down the corridor, a single door came into his sightline, A guard stood in front of the door, "General, what can I do for you?"

"The Prisoner you brought in here today, I want to bring him out…" Jake said quietly.

The guard was puzzled, "Are you sure sir?"

"Yes," Jake nodded affirmatively. "He's crucial to my investigation bring him _now_"

* * *

Once again he had been put in a Dragon Prison and then put in another one, when the guard had come to his cell and almost threw him out, he wondered what was going on. The same clothes he had one when Alyssa's parents had done their number on him, were ripped and dirty from the grunge of the cell. They approached a door that seemed to be made out of stone, but when they stooped in front of it and it began to open, his mouth widened to find Mr. Long there.

"Mr. Long," He said wishing he run his fingers in his hair to sooth the awkwardness. "What are you doing here?"

"John, you and I need to have a talk." Jake said his eyes borrowing into the younger mans.

* * *

AN:/ Thank you all and please review.


	11. Chapter 10

The Underground Complex of the Juvenile Prison Complex was a hell hole, from the moment he was thrown in here he hated it. But as Mr. Long practically dragged him out of the entrance and threw him into the cool night air, he wondered what had gotten into the man. Just a few hours ago Mr. Long wanted to kill him, and that was an understatement. When Mr. Long's hand clamped around his shoulder again he winced in pain, "Not so rough, I'm kind of sore!"

"Sorry," Jake muttered trying not to punch the kid. "Before I bring you back, I wanted to ask you a few things, you're stupid ass father has stolen the Diamond of Draco, do you know what that is, I'd image that you would seeing as you are the son of the Huntsman?"

Johnny was nervous, he really didn't know what it was, but the name, it rang some bells in his head, "My father did mention it a few times, b-but no, I don't know what it is"

"Well, this Diamond serves two purposes, the first one keeps this island out of sight of the Humans," Jake began folding his arms around his chest to try to shield himself from the blistering wind that was blowing through the Island. "And the second one, controls the power of a Dragon, for example, if it were broken then we would lose our powers, if it were activated by someone who didn't know how to use it properly, then it could kill all of us…"

That wasn't good, he knew his father and if he knew his father like he did then he was searching for a way to use this Diamond. He couldn't let that happen, not to Mr. and Mrs. Long or Alyssa, she was carrying his child, "What has to be done? There must be more of reason to let me go"

"There is, we've located the Diamond to an Island Chain off the coast of California in the United States," Jake said scowling at the kid. "Answer me this and no matter how much the thought makes me want to retch, you can go back to the apartment in the Palace and go to my daughters room and get a good night sleep with her, I cannot believe I just said that…"

The Younger man almost snickered, that sounded very great right now, "You want to know if there is a base in the Channel Islands, because there is one but the beauty of the location is that it is right next to a military base, so any unwanted company, meaning Dragons wouldn't want to show up at the risk of being caught by the US Government, or a band of tourists"

"So there is one?" Jake asked running his hand through his rustling black hair wearily

Johnny nodded, "Yes, it not the fortified, the only defense that I know is a line of gun batteries"

"_Gun Batteries,_" Jake stated more than asked with a slight chuckle in his voice "Since when did they start using Guns, I've been fighting them for months now and I haven't seen a single bullet"

"They're using Gun's incase the US army does discover them I think," He answered. "They think that it's more prevalent to use Guns instead of the energy blast in case there are survivors"

He nodded snorting, "That's smart, It looks like I'm going to have to pick up some guns too, but I don't know where I can pick three _thousand_ assault rifles, you have any ideas?"

"I know a few weapon caches," Johnny shrugged offering the best thought. "I-I could take you to them, but I wouldn't mind some sleep first…"

*******

Yes, she was almost certain that her Grandchild was going to have the mark, and she knew from real experience that wasn't going to play out well. But they had one chance to eliminate the Huntsclan and she was counting on that, if there was no more clan, then the danger of this child being turned to a hunter was gone. She shuddered at the thought of one day having to kill her daughter's child or even Jake or Alyssa having to do it, or even her unborn child doing it. The conversation between her and her daughter had been tense, Rose put her hands on her engorged belly and she could feel her son kicking on her stomach, "He's getting a little angry…"

Alyssa laughed, "How far are you?"

"Three months" Rose said continuing to pat on her stomach.

Both of them remained silent like that for awhile, it was still rather awkward because all they could seem to think about was what had happened with Johnny that afternoon. But when the door to the apartment opened loudly and then shut just as loudly, they both turned their heads. Alyssa was the first one to fly from her chair and she wrapped her arms around Johnny, she pressed her head into his chest and he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. He reached up and ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly, "I've missed you…"

"I love you" She managed to shot out of her mouth with her forehead still pressed into his chest.

He pulled her tighter, that was the first time that she had ever told him that and it seemed to warm him up. Johnny locked eyes with Jake as he continued to embrace Alyssa, "Can you two take this to the other room please, I'm still not okay with this, but I'm willing to handle it right now…"

********

AN:/ Well I've come to the conclusion that before I got to work on other stories I will finish this one first, it has only a few more chapters and then the epilogue. Thank you for the warm response, for the last chapter, and all of the questions that needed to be answered will be answered in this one.

I hope you had a Merry Christmas, or Chanukah, or whatever holiday you celebrate! Here's to 2010


	12. Chapter 11

"It was a very sweet thing you did dear," Rose remarked smirking at her Husband. "But did you bump your head or something? Why did you release him so quickly?"

Jake was silent, he had no wish to tell her the sort of things he did to Hansworth, or the 'suggestion' that his grandfather had given him. He simply took the seat at the table that Alyssa was sitting in a few moments before and grumbled something inaudibly, that drew a smile from Rose. "Well, you never thought to ask me?"

"You understood that?" Jake responded puzzled at her ability.

Nodding her head she snickered at him. "You did that when we were teenagers, I learned how to sort of _decipherer_ it then, it has proven very useful in our marriage"

He smiled, he enjoyed these times he had with her when she would just be a flat out smart ass but still so loveable. Even pregnant she still managed to stay sane, and know her she was probably holding it in, and maybe the hormones were making her crazy on the inside. "Well, that's nice to know, and the reason I didn't ask you was because you were out of the Huntsclan when he took over and I thought you wouldn't have known"

She looked at him, her blue eyes wide, and then she just simply giggled again, and Jake wondered why she was acting like this. "You mean Peter? He's not smart enough to run a horse show, let alone the clan; Jake I know the location of every single Huntslair in the western Hemisphere, and I know the Huntsclan well enough to know that they're not going to move locations if they think that they haven't been found out"

"So you've know this all along," Jake wondered. "And you haven't helped me?"

Rose raised any eye brow, and rather threatening eyebrow that told him to watch his tone. "You didn't ask Jake, and if you would have I would have helped you, so pipe it!"

X.X.X.X.X

He looked so tired, so haggard after all that he had been through today. They sat together on the edge of the bed for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. It seemed so awkward to talk to each other and they both wondered at the same time if that was because of the 'lecture' that Mr. Long had given them. If it was that or another reason, the point was that they were both very nervous to even speak to each other. Finally Alyssa looked over at him and ran her hand across his cheek, it had a blue tinge to it and that made Johnny chuckle. "What?"

"Your mom, she has one hell of a right" He mused at her smiling brightly.

Alyssa nodded. "Yea, I'm actually pity those who would piss her off"

"Tell me about it," He chortled nervously putting his hands on his knees trying to push his nervousness out of his system. "Anyway, how have you…eh…been holding up?"

"Relatively well, I had a very good talk with my mom, she seems fond of you, no matter how much she hit you," Alyssa smiled at him. "But, she…seems to think that our child will have the mark of the Huntsclan"

Johnny sputtered, he hadn't thought of that, and judging by the amount of blood that he had in him that belonged to the Huntsclan, it was a high possibility. But then again, he had forgotten to account the mother of his kid. She was heir to the Pro Tempore of the Dragon Council and Grand Dragon General, that wasn't just any blood of the Dragons, it didn't get any stronger than that. "Well, I would rule it about half and half"

"Touché," She quipped smiling at him then she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "And that you for being very supportive during all of this…"

His smiled broadened. "What did you expect me to do?"

"I expected you to run…like my mother did" She paused and frowned sadly.

Then he reached over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her reassuringly tighter against him. "I'm not going to run, and besides, circumstances are different"

"Like how? She was the niece of the last Huntsman, and she was the Huntsgirl, it's virtually the same thing unless you count the fact that the Huntsman is your father, than it's almost the same" She said not trying to sound shrill.

Johnny laughed. "My father doesn't give a damn about me, I think he even forgot about me when he sent me to kill your dad, and the whole clan thinks I'm dead anyway, your Mom ran because she knew that she would be hunted if she didn't, you need to get it out of your head that she left because she didn't love you, she left because she _did_ love you and she did it for your safety"

She pressed her self tighter into his chest. "You can be very wise sometimes"

"Well take it in sweetheart," Johnny responded dryly. "It won't last"

X.X.X.X.X.X

They didn't bother to let Alyssa and Johnny know that they had left, important things needed to be done and no matter how much Jake objected to it, Rose was coming with him and helping him. Partly because she was very bored, and because she felt the need to do it so she could just rest with her husband. After twenty eight years of fighting her entire life, she was ready to just rest and have a marginally normal life with that man that she loved. They both looked very ominous marching through the Grand Central Chamber in the dead of night, Jake had to wonder if his wife was expecting a fight. She was dressed in an outfit that black from neck to toe, and he didn't notice it at first, but her huntstaff was tied to her back safely detracted.

He chuckled, her swollen belly made her look somewhat more intimidating, he wondered how the hell that was possible, and then he realized that Rose was a truly unique character. As they walked side by side in the large corridor before the council chamber room, he leaned over blew into her ear. "You look ready to kick some ass"

"I'm ready to do a lot of things Jake," She smirked at him. "Yell at _someone_, Make more babies with _someone_, and yes _dear_ I would love to kick _someone's_ ass"

He laughed and shook his head straightening his posture. "You are the coolest chick ever, and the most confusing, have I have told you that?"

"That I'm the 'Coolest Chick'? No, that one's new," She smiled at him. "But I'll take that as a complement, and by the way, you're almost thirty, time to get a vocabulary"

Jake feigned hurt. "Why? I thought you loved my little stupid drawl and vocabulary"

"Oh of course I do," Rose responded. "But since this is going to be a boy, I don't want it rubbing off on him, because Jake, if he starts saying '_oh man'_ whenever he get's in trouble, your gonna' be saying it when I plant my foot up your backend"

Jake smiled and then his expression stoned up when the large doors creaked and slowly began to open. They had shed this teasing, his grandfather had called an emergency session of the Council and now they were going to form a plan and then hopefully get the diamond back.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

AN:/ Sorry for the long wait, but here's the update and I'm hoping to finish this up pretty soon sorry if you liked it. Uhm, I'm leaning on writing a second sequel because I already have an idea in mind for it, if you would like to see a sequel please tell me and if you feel that this universe has come to an end, you can say that to. Leave a review.


	13. Chapter 12

They would be fully prepared to fend off any offensive by the Dragon Council, but in the Huntsman's mind he knew the two variables that my tip it in Dragons favor and maybe help them win the battle. The first one was his son, and the second was her, the American Dragons wife, the traitor and he knew they both had an intricate knowledge of the Huntsclan System. But the root problem was that the Huntsman didn't know if the Huntsgirl was aware of this base that they were at, and if she was how much time did they have before the attack? It stumped him.

"She knows," He said to himself. "I know that she knows but how am I going to stop her?"

During his tenure of imprisonment with the Council, his 'friend' that had perpetrated his escape had told him of rumors that she was pregnant. That made him angry, he knew that the American Dragon would never let her enter this battle and that robbed him the chance of killing her with his bare hands. But he would settle for the American Dragon and his Daughter, those two had screwed his life up and he would enjoy killing them both. It was only a matter of time.

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X _

Her life was getting more complicated by the minute and she felt like she was going to explode from it, her first pregnancy wasn't this bad. But then again, she was very good at hiding it then even when her stomach started to grow. She and Jake sat in front of the long table and they were listening to each of them bicker, they could both tell that Lao-Shi was growing tried off this, the way he was clutching the arms of the throne like chair in anger. It was only a matter of time before he voice his opinion and the rest of the Council would shut there mouths. "_Enough_!"

And they headed that, the one mistake that you didn't want to make was disobeying him, even in his eighties he could still hand them their backsides. "This bickering is pointless, now I have assurances that the Huntsgirl will provide us with the location of the Huntslair and that the Huntsboy will tell us the location of the weapons caches when we require them, this is over"

She looked over at her husband, and he was nodding. "Council members, you have my word that when this assault is over there would none of them alive to see the next day…"

"Good," Lao-Shi said. "Are there anymore objections to this line of strategy? No? I call a vote"

And then one by one they all voted in favor to allow Jake and his wife authority to control this mission and inside her stomach leapt, whatever it was, it made her want to jump in excitement, but then she remembered the life growing in her. Jake was going to be a real ass about it, but he might just let her come on the mission, or maybe he wouldn't, or maybe it was the fact that she couldn't do it without hurting her unborn son. This was the feeling that had made her run almost sixteen years ago, the feeling of pressure and the weight of the world down upon her shoulders. "Jake," She leaned over to him. "I want to go now"

He looked over at her and nodded. "Ok," He whispered. "But lets give them a few more minutes, its improper to interrupt the council when they're deliberating on something"

Rose nodded and turned her blue eyes back onto the table of council members, now they were apparently deliberating on when to plan the attack. She knew that she would a liability, but she also knew that she would be the most powerful asset they had again Peter. Folding her arms across her chest, she crossed her legs and began to tap her foot impatiently, and it was starting to show that she was annoyed and didn't want to remain there.

"General Long," His Grandfather spoke. "It is decided that you will leave the Isle tomorrow night and begin the assault when you arrive at the Island, on the matter of the Huntsgirl accompany you, that is for you and her to decide, we are giving you this option due to her condition and we would not want to be responsible for anything bad to happen to your child"

_X.X.X.X.X.X_

Three days and less than ten hours of sleep in them, he was so tired and he would like nothing more than just to retire with his wife now. Since this war had begun, he had been looking at places to live peacefully after this was all said and done, and with the sudden accommodation of their new child that made the possibility all more enticing. They were now walking back to the apartment and enjoying the silence, he could tell that she was bothered and he wondered what he could do to help her overcome it. "Are you feeling alright baby?" He asked faintly smirking.

"I feel a little sick," She replied pushing herself closer to him as the walked side by side. "And that might be because of the nervousness I'm feeling right now Jake"

He peered at her. "Are you nervous about this mission, or the fact that I'm not objecting to you coming along with me when your in a state like this right now…"

Place a hand on his chest to stop him, she nodded. "That's exactly it, I think your crazy as hell if you are under the notion that the Huntsman won't be gunning for me on this thing"

"I know that," Jake nodded. "But you don't have to go, it's entirely your choice, even if you are putting are Son at risk, I think you would do everything to keep him safe"

She put her head on his shoulder and then sighed, they looked very odd standing in a corridor in the middle of the night. "Isn't it funny that whenever something goes down, I pregnant, tired or scared…"

Arms tying around her waist, he pulled her too him. "But your still here aren't you?"

"Only because I have a knack for surviving darling," She smiled. "I've been hunted and attacked; nearly killed god knows how many times, I have one daughter with one of her own on the way, and I'm a going to a Grandmother in my thirties, how am I still sane?"

He smiled at her, that smile just made her want to smack it right off of his face, but she could that he was trying to comfort her in the only he knew how, through pure and unadulterated charm. "In part because you've had the gift that is me, and you're just a beautiful person who doesn't let things get her down so easily, that's just the way are and that's why I love you"

"That's so sweet," She laughed into his chest. "And I'm not going to lie, a little chauvinistic, and dear that's why I love you so much, the perfect man"

Smiling he reached down and cupped her chin. "Are you ok now?"

"No," Rose frowned. "But I'll manage, I'll need to think about if I will or not"

Jake nodded. "That's what you need to do, I'm not going to stop you because you are your own person and if you think you can do it and keep our child safe then by all means, and if don't think you can then stay here"

"Oh Jake you flatter me," She mocked him. "Besides, I don't think that I can do this right now, if I can't go than Alyssa will just have to go, then I might have a little time to spend with my future son-in-law, bonding"

He smiled and growled through his teeth. "Son-in-Law my ass, she's not marrying him Rose, she's too good for him, and he's just a kid…"

"Jake, she's growing up, she has a bun in the oven and he is the kids father, don't tell me you haven't always wanted to be a _papa_," Rose smiled at him trying to bring her husbands anger with the boy down. "I know I'm always gonna enjoy being a _nana_"

She knew how to push his buttons and emotions, he narrowed his eyes and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "You know this kid your carrying is gonna as old as his nephew, are family is going to be weird you now that"

"Honey what is weird to you? And do we qualify as normal?" She snickered

"Touché" He laughed.

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X _

AN:/ Well here it is, I am estimating that there will be two more chapters and then the epilogue. Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

This was one of those mornings, the same morning that Jake had felt for the past few months, outside of the palace the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and it seemed so opposite to what he was feeling right now. Because he knew tonight that he would be killing and destroying, and to top he might not survive to see tomorrow. He would try to come back, come back to Rose, like she made him promise her every time that he would leave to fight.

Emerging from the bedroom, he yawned, then he smiled, he felt so refreshed from sleeping. It was the first time he had slept for more than three hours in four days, he had spent the night with Rose in his arms. And when he finally emerged from his sleep he tried to get her off of him, but she ended up shoving him out of the bed. Marital Courting, that was what it was when she tired, angry or pregnant, and he couldn't love her anymore for it. The carpeted floor seemed so good on his bare feet, he mused to himself how lucky he was that the Council had attempted to make this apartment as human as possible.

Two bedrooms and bathrooms, fully stocked kitchen, a dining room and den made it feel like home away from his home in Manhattan, all it was missing to be paradise was a television and a swimming pool, then he would want to live here forever. He sighed shaking off the morning haze and running his hand through his ruffled black hair, he was getting old, he longed for the days of riding his skateboard and chasing after Rose. But he had a daughter and a son on the way, and in a few months not only would he have a new son but a new Grandson, it made him laugh out loud breaking the silence of the dining room he was crossing though slowly.

Life had passed him by, but maybe when this was all over he could catch up and try to revel in raising his son and being with his wife, and maybe grapple with the idea of having that kid as a son-in-law and the fact that he little girl, wasn't so little anymore. He still couldn't believe that only a few years ago she was starting High School and now she was having a kid. Jake swore to himself that if Johnny every hurt Alyssa in any manner, he would break the boy in half with his bare hands. He would always have an eye on the boy.

Finally reaching the kitchen, he stopped and sighed, there the kid was, sitting at the glass table. Every time that he wanted to avoid the kid he seemed to be there waiting for him, and to make matters worse, he could almost see himself in the boy, what he meant by that was, he could see himself in Johnny because that's how he looked after Rose had left him with Alyssa. Sleepless nights, the feeling of utter blankness and tiredness, and the only thing that would keep your sanity with you was the thought of being with the one you loved again and it was worth it to bring a life up in the world. Sure his grandchild hadn't been born yet, but Jake could see it in the boy's gray eyes.

"Hey," Jake blurted flatly as he walked to the refrigerator. "What the hell are you doing up so early?"

Johnny who was drinking a glass of what looked like coffee turned in his chair and looked at Jake rather surprised by the fact that his Girlfriends father was striking up a conversation with him without being forced to. "I couldn't sleep, I kept dreaming that after Alyssa had the baby I would be taking care of it and I would put him down, and then I forgot where I put him…"

"Don't worry," Jake chuckled pouring a glass of orange juice from a pitcher. "That'll pass in time, I recommend a sleeping pill, and a talk with your mother, that's how I got through it, but then again my mother fawned over Alyssa so she would stay with her a lot in those early years, bless her soul"

The younger man took a sip of his drink. "What happened to her?"

Jake walked across the kitchen and without making a sound he sat in a chair across from Johnny, he sighed and put it down on the table. "She died a few years ago, lung cancer, she started smoking after my father left her, and that happened when our little family secret got out"

"So your dad left your mom when he found out about her side of the family? That must have been rough," He commented liking the fact that he was having a conversation with Jake. "I heard that you have a sister, how did she take the whole thing?"

He looked at the boy and faintly smirked at him. "When my sister got out of high school, she left and settled somewhere in Hong-Kong, she knew about her powers, but when dad left mom, she began to hate them and I guess that she never wanted to be around this family again, who knows what happened to her, I haven't even talked to her in years"

"What about your dad?" Johnny asked.

Jake smiled and chuckled. "He's still around New York City I think, it took him years to even talk to me again, I guess he started to miss his kids, he met Alyssa, and that was about four years ago"

Johnny leaned back into his chair and quickly smoothed out his white sleeping shirt. "Did Lyss like him?"

"No," Jake snickered. "She thought he was mean and geeky, that's the way she put it, and I would call him an asshole"

He laughed, she seemed to be the same person even at twelve years old, he was looking forward to their lives together and he wanted to know what they're kids would be like. He looked back over to Jake who was staring absently into his coffee cup. "Mr. Long, is there a reason you don't like me?"

Jake snorted. "I don't hate you Johnny, I just don't like the fact that you knocked my daughter up, and I have come to terms with the fact that your father wants to kill me and my whole family, but I digress"

"It's not my fault," Johnny said sounding almost petulant. "I wouldn't have chosen him as a Dad"

"Well you know I don't think Alyssa's mother would have chosen her Uncle to be the Huntsman, and I wouldn't have chosen my father to be a prick, who ironically shares your name," He smiled almost mockingly at the boy. "Jonathan Long…"

Johnny almost dropped his glass, it took him a second to tighten his grip around the cup. "Oh, Mr. Long I had no idea"

Raising a hand he smiled at him. "Don't worry about it, and for what it's worth, I am sorry for the way I have treated you, but I keep expecting my daughter to get hurt, to get her heart broken, for you to abandon her and believe me when I say this, if you ever do anything like that to her or my grandson I will kill you"

X.X.X.X.X

Things were progressing slowly, and slowly was a nice word for that, of the several thousand Dragons that the Council had recalled back to the Isle, only a few hundred had finally made it. If they were going to break the numbers of the Huntsclan especially the base were the Huntsman himself was currently at, and not to mention the fact that there was a Human Military Base not far from where they were arriving. Lao-Shi himself had considered going, but his health was failing dramatically, and he would be needed here, to oversee what needed to be done. And then only then would he allow himself to die, he knew it was coming and at that moment he was his most well guarded secret.

A few weeks ago, if had been confirmed that his health was degenerating at an alarming rate, and he only had a matter of months if not weeks to live. He had written his will and made sure that everything would be taken care of when he was gone, but he swore to himself that he was going to see the Diamond return to the Isle. He wouldn't tell his Grandson or his Great-Granddaughter that would make them distracted from the prerogative of getting the item back and he wouldn't rest if that happened, and the only thing he was concerned about now was getting the Diamond back.

He was so proud of Jake, he had become so mature and grown up from the insolent teenager he was when he was training him to be the American Dragon. He had been through so much and he had so much taken from him, it had made Lao-Shi so proud to see him pull it all back together. Alyssa, she was a darling girl, and he knew that his family line would be in good hands with her.

Lao-Shi was in his private study, he was sitting in a long chair reflecting on his family it had gotten to the point where he was breathing heavily. When the door opened in the circular room, he stirred his head to the door and frowned at his aide who had interrupted him, but then his face softened, the girl had been such a help to him and she deserved his praise.

"Pro Tempore," She told him in an official manner. "We've begun the arming of the troops and we are expecting another thousand to arrive within the hour, shall I inform the General to begin planning his strategy?"

He held up his withered hand, he frowned when he noticed it shaking, that was the effect of old age, the old age that was slowly killing him from the inside out. "No, General Long is not to be disturbed until his is ready, do you understand?"

"Of course sir," She smiled bowing her head, her brunette hair back in a tight bun. "Do you require assistance sir?"

Lao-Shi shook off his head. "No, but thank you for offering"

X.X.X.X.X.X

AN;/ At this point there are two more chapters and the epilogue, yes, Lao-Shi is dying not from any aliment simply old age, and I attempted to tie up loose ends with the conversation between Johnny and Jake. It will be continued in the next chapter along with Rose and Alyssa. Now as for the issue of a sequel, I have penned up two possibilities, one is a prequel to the last story, the nine months of Rose's pregnancy with Alyssa and to the point of the prologue of the first story. The second is set a three years after this story, Rose and Jake raising their son, while Alyssa and Johnny raise they're kid, and I wanted to know which one you would like to see. Please tell me in the review, I would love to hear what you think.


	15. Chapter 14

The ocean seemed calming, but all around him and in the confines of the Huntslair, they were preparing for battle against a literal army of Dragons. The hulking diamond would be brought to the bottom level of the base, that just happened to be the most heavily guarded level, and to get to the entrance to the bottom level, any intruders would have to go through his private quarters and a special 'surprise' that he had left for them just in case they did fail. It was an old tactic of the Huntsclan, but it worked and there was only one person left alive that knew how to stop his last deterrent, and she would be coming. In his life as Paul Sindacco and not as the Huntsman, he had trained with Rose, he had grown very close to her and to that point they were in contention to compete for the position under the Huntsman. When she had taken the role as Huntsgirl, he assumed that he had chosen her was for two reasons, she was his niece, and that he had failed in general to best her.

From that point on, he trained harder, he pushed himself to the brink of madness to make himself better than her, and yet she still remained the best hunter in the entire clan other than the Huntsman himself. And then he began a relationship with his classmate at the Academy. He was seventeen years old when that happened, and he was eighteen when John was born and then he needed to manage his son and his position in the clan.

And then Rose disappeared after giving birth to a child, if he remembered correctly the Huntsman didn't care when Rose had informed him that she was pregnant, he simply told her to not let is distract her from their goal. But when the Baby was delivered, it was tested, and then they knew what the breed of the father was. Rose had been a traitor, she had relations with a dragon, and that marked her for death that exact moment. That next morning however, they were surprised to find that she had broken out of her cell and taken the baby who was the very next day to be killed. And with that she had disappeared, It had taken more than a decade for him to connect the dots, for years he fought the American Dragon, and then a second Dragon began appear. He couldn't help but think of Rose and that child that she bore, and then he knew it was true, Rose and the American Dragon had a child together.

Then the Huntsman died, or that's what most of the Clan had believed, he had murdered the elderly man in his sleep and seized the title. With that he could close up all wounds and deal with Rose, her daughter and the Dragon in one stroke, and he actually believed for awhile in those months that she would kill daughter. But somehow the American Dragon had found out about her return and got to her before she could actually take the step back into the Huntsclan and to his hand were he could finish her after she dealt with her lover and lovechild. The events that had gotten him to this point came very fast, in the process of an entire day he had captured the American Dragon and Rose and in what seemed like hours the Dragons had rescued them.

And then he was captured, and spent months in a prison. It was only from luck that a traitor behind their lines had freed him and given him all the information that he would need to make sure that he could have a massive advantage over the Dragons. His strength had been diminished, but he managed to kill a guard and steal a key to get to the Diamond. Taking the Diamond he bolted from the Palace grounds and proceeded to a boat that was waiting on the shore. After more than a few hours on the open sea, he was able to contact the clan with an item that the Dragon Traitor had provided him and then he returned to the Huntslair. Luck had looked after him, but he wondered if it would today.

The chain of islands that they were based out of was home to a United States Military Base as well, and that often forced them to go into hiding under the surface of the islands and half of the complex also extended out into the ocean. He himself had ordered that when he took over the Huntsclan. He had transformed the clan into a real band of killers instead of a foolish gaggle of bandits looking for money and riches, with his leadership they did live up to their reputation. He and Rose were the only two real members of the clan left, and in the old ways of business, they were the only two that were the real hard trained hunters, but every time he thought of her, he wanted to spit. Her name had become synonymous with Traitor to the younger members of the Huntsclan, and as far as the older ones went, they didn't dare speak of her.

Sitting on cliff face just yards from the entrance to the base, he sat looking out over the rising sun, the feeling of the morning breeze rippling through his black hair was one of his moments of peace and relaxation. He longed for the days were he had no worries, and a part of him wished that he had left the clan and raised his son. But every time he dwelled on it, he felt foolish and weak and quickly cut those thoughts down. Paul loved his Son yes, but he felt that his duty was more important to the point that John was irrelevant, on some levels he regretted not being there for him but the obligation he knew he had to the Huntsclan outweighed that.

The last time he saw his son, he was perhaps sending him to his death, he knew that John couldn't defeat the American Dragon but it was meant to be a test, a test that went dramatically wrong. And he simply had forgotten about him, it didn't occur to him that he might have been able to get John until he was already on the other side of the Pacific Ocean. He only hoped that the Dragons would have enough sense to grant his son a fast, quick and painless death.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

This was certainly awkward, even thought he was used to it somewhat of Mr. Long making threats to him, he felt shocked by the man's bluntness. Johnny wondered if he ever had daughter would be so protective? Then he chuckled out loud, even though Mr. Long was in a joking mood he wouldn't doubt that he would kill him. He took a sip of his drink and looked over at Mr. Long, he was staring holes right thought him as if to say _I'm not joking about that kid_.

"Johnny," Jake remarked smirking. "I like you, and I think the reason I'm violent towards you is because you are the boy that stole my little girl, but I'll get over it, just relax"

He sighed in relief. "That's nice to know, so what do you say, water under the bridge?"

"That sounds good," Jake smiled. "And besides, if you pity the people that pissed me and my wife off, Alyssa has my blood and hers, I pity you; she's your responsibility to take care of now"

Johnny laughed. "I'll keep that in mind Sir"

"Oh drop the 'Sir' you're on my good side now" Jake said. "The names Jake"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"See what I told you," Rose grinned warmly at her daughter as the stood outside the kitchen entrance listening to the conversation going on between the two. "Your dad likes him"

All Alyssa could do was stand there and smile, she was so happy that her mother was right about this, and she was even more happy that her Dad had come through and made peace with Johnny, once again as she had thought many times in the past five months, her parents where the coolest ever. She looked over to her mother, she found that she was staring into the kitchen at the table were the two men sat, her blue eyes were locked onto Jake. There was a look in her mother's eye, a look of serious concern. Alyssa opened her mouth to speak, then she found she could say the words that she was looking for to voice her concern.

"What is it Mom?" She asked sharing her mother's gaze at her father who was in a deep conversation with the man opposite him at the table.

Rose shook her head. "I don't know, I'm just worried about him, I think the stress is killing him"

"What? You think he's going to die?" Alyssa asked with genuine shock in her eyes.

She didn't answer, all Rose responded with was an unsure shrug, that's all she could do at this point, she could only hope that the Huntsclan and stress of dealing with them wouldn't kill him, because if that happened, if Jake died because of them, then she would make sure that all the members of the Huntsclan died, even if she had to do it herself. No one was going to take Jake out of her life; she would be damned before that happened. Crossing her arms around her chest she quietly composed herself, and made a gesture with her head for Alyssa to follow her into the kitchen. She was going to enjoy mocking Jake for his kind hearted side, she always did.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Have you two enjoyed the show?" Jake asked to his approaching wife as she and their daughter padded quietly along beside her, if he was a older and more feeble, he could almost mistake Alyssa for Rose, indeed she was growing up and Jake would have to deal with it, just as he had promised.

Rose nodded and took the seat next to her husband, she smiled. "Did you finally grow up dear?"

"In a sense," Jake answered grinning and leaning down for a quick kiss on her lips. "I would have thought with you pregnant as you are, you would have lost the ability to hide, and besides, I saw you standing out there anyway your belly cast a shadow…"

A flare of anger passed through her, but she simply smiled, forcibly albeit but it was still a genuine smile. She punched him in the arm and stuck out her tongue; Jake rubbed his bare arm and winced as if almost instantly, a bruise was already beginning to form. "What was that for?"

"For calling me fat, and I just wanted to do it" She smirked and looked over to Johnny.

Johnny felt instantly intimidated by his girlfriend's mother, Mrs. Long was an incredibly attractive woman and to the opinion of his father and Mr. Long a very tough and dangerous woman. He wondered how this was going to work out, seeing as Alyssa was almost a complete copy of her mother. He nervously smiled at her. "Hi Mrs. Long, you're looking radiant today"

He felt himself being elbowed into the side by the woman sitting next to him, he should have expected that from Alyssa after all he had just witnessed her mother do something similar to Mr. Long. It didn't hurt at all, but he thought it was very cute of her for trying to do it. "Stop hitting on my mother Johnny"

"It's alright Lyss," Rose smiled mockingly at her daughter. "At least I know I still got it, and this one didn't take it"

Jake chuckled. "Are you tryin' to steal my wife kid? I should knock your block off for that"

For the first time, Jake and Rose saw Johnny blush, reaching across the table she grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly smiling. "We're just teasing you," Rose assured him. "And besides, your way to young for me anyway…"

X.X.X.X.X

AN:/ Alright, I know in the last update I said that there would only be two more chapters and the epilogue, but since I was able to churn out this piece of work, I'm going to say that there will be another chapter preparing for the battle with the Huntsclan, the actual battle in the one after then there will be the epilogue to finish up. Also on that note, I read the reviews I received and I spent time writing up a prologue for a sequel that blends a prequel to the first story and a sequel to this one, more villains of course, and Hayley will be making a return. Leave a review.


	16. Chapter 15

A deafening silence was cast over the kitchen table, both Rose and Jake knew that this moment was coming and the each debated with each other if they should tell Alyssa and Johnny right now. This was a good morning and they didn't to ruin it by telling them that tonight was the night were they would try to get the Diamond of Draco out of the hands of the Huntsclan, and it could possibility be their last day alive. Rose clasped her hands together, and looked over at her husband as if to ask him if it were time to finally say it, with a nod Jake sat his glass down.

"Alyssa, Johnny, they Dragon Council has decided that tonight will be the night that we attack the Huntslair that holds the Diamond." Rose explained rather uneasily. "And they have given your father and I control of this assignment, which means that I will be going…"

For a moment Alyssa thought that her mother was playing a joke on her, a part of her recent sarcastic playfulness that she had been exhibiting as of late. "Are you insane, you're pregnant?"

"I might be a little unhinged," Rose smiled. "But I know I'm pregnant, and I can handle myself, they need me, I know what it takes to get out of a Huntslair and live, and I know the Huntsman"

Johnny looked at her unsurely. "I know him too Mrs. Long, he's my father…"

"Be that as it may," She trained her eyes on him. "I grew up with him, and if things would have gone differently, I might have been your step mother, that's how well I know him"

Next to her Jake almost chocked, his eyes went wide. "You never told me that!"

"I know didn't because I'm not proud of it," She didn't look at him at all instead locking her eyes were locked onto something that was on the ceiling on the kitchen. "It only happened once when he and I were sixteen and he had just come back from the Academy and we had taken a break…I was lonely….and he was there for me, I do regret it Jake"

He looked over at her, he was unsure what to ask her, Jake had never expected to hear that from her. Not only did he not know that about her, but he was under the impression that he had taken her Virginity, just as she had taken his. "R-Rose, I don't know what…"

"Don't say anything Jake, It's history now, and besides if you ask him he won't admit to it, he might have sixteen years ago, but not now," She looked at Johnny. "My point is this, I know how that man thinks and I know it all too well and what to expect from him and that's why I need to go, I am fully aware of the risk, but I can handle myself"

Alyssa scowled at her mother, genuinely upset with her for the first time in their relatively short relationship. "How can you be sure of that, I don't know much about you?"

"I've managed to stay alive this long," She snapped at Alyssa. "And no matter what I have done in my life, _you_ of all people should be a little grateful to me for my ability to survive, you don't know what I have done to help you, and for that matter, you would have died if it weren't for me!"

Oh this was getting old, even though Jake had no desire to see his daughter and wife to fight, he was too curious now. She had never told him about everything that had happened in those weeks before their resumed their relationship and those few days before and after she had given birth to Alyssa. He simply leaned back into his chair and looked back in forth between Alyssa and Rose. "If I was a different person, I would have let them kill you, because you know barely a few hours after I gave birth to you, they tested you and they found out who your father was –or should I say they knew he was a dragon- and they were going to kill you just for that"

Alyssa was silent now, she simply folded her arms across her chest while her mother stood up and bore down at her with a cold stare. "And for that matter _dear_, I gave up my as I knew it for you, I left your father for your safety because I knew you would be safe with him and not me, I can take care of myself…you don't even know the half of it"

She looked so, angry, so hurt by what Alyssa said and that was something that he could stand to see happen to Rose, even if that was caused by his own daughter. In any other situation he would give her a very stern lecture and then lay into her for her smart attitude, but Rose needed to do this, he knew that she wouldn't feel right if she didn't tell Alyssa about what happened all those years ago. Instead he chose to looked over at Alyssa and return her scowl. "You need to know when to shut up Alyssa, maybe someday we'll tell you everything that happened, do you understand that young lady?"

"Yes," She mumbled. "I-I'm sorry mom, and I am grateful for you"

She sat down in a huff. "Alright, but the fact remains that I'm going no matter how the three of you object to it, so…what are we going to do?"

"Johnny," Jake looked over at the younger man, his eyes grew big under Mr. Long handing the floor to him. "You mentioned something about guns?"

He nodded running his hand through his black hair nervously, it had become a habit since he had released from prison five months ago. "There are several on the island you are referring too, If I remember correctly they're scattered around the island, and they contained all sorts of weapons, it should be enough to supply a whole army of dragons in my opinion…"

"What about the heavy stuff," Rose asked training her blue eyes on him. "Bombs, heavy rifles, hell rocket launchers…"

That caused Jake to chuckled, he looked over at his wife and love a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled at her mockingly. "Do you want to capture the attention of the United States Military? I know you know that they are right next door to the Huntslair…"

"I'm not stupid, I know that," She frowned at him. "But if you honestly think that you're going to break into the underground structure with a few measly little pistols and assault rifles, then you're going to fail"

Jake blinked at her. "It's underground?"

"Oh yes that's right," Johnny looked off into the space behind Jake's head as if recalling a long lost memory. "I can't believe I forgot that"

The older woman smiled at Johnny. "I'm glad I did then, what do you think Alyssa? Should we try to push the door open, or blow it down?"

"Whatever you feel is best," She said blankly still feeling a little scolded from the chewing that her mother had given her. "I'll be there to follow…"

Rose smiled. "I'm asking you what you would do if you were in charge"

"I'd go the smart route and blow the door down" Alyssa returned a smile.

Jake smiled as if too reel in the fact that Alyssa had sided with her mother instead of him, he looked over at Rose. "And the Diamond, were do you think your 'friend' the Huntsman's man would have put it at?"

"The bottom three levels, it has to be on one of those," Rose said bringing her hand up and rest her head in it. "And knowing him, and I do, he has some sort of hulking blood thirsty beast waiting to gobble anyone up who tries to take the Diamond, any ideas Johnny?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Guns, they were so primitive, Rose didn't like them even though she had used them a lot in the past. Though albeit they got things done rather quickly, an efficient and cleaner way to dispatch with an enemy or prey was to use a hunt staff, or for that matter the Dragons had a very big advantage over guns. Paul had taken the Huntsclan down a road that was purely foolish, though she still hated her former 'family if she had her choice for anyone to lead it she would have chosen her uncle. Her Uncle at least was smart enough to use the weapons and tactics that worked, but this Huntsman's mistakes only worked to her advantage.

Even though she was three months pregnant, she was confident that she could take down the Huntsclan, they needed to be stopped, and she was going to do that. If you would have asked her if she would fight with Dragons against the Huntsclan fifteen years ago, she would have laughed the thought off and ridiculous. Now all that had changed, and she was happy that she had gotten passed all of that arrogance, and ignorance in her youth. She was grateful that she would be able to bring her son up in a world without the clan, and if she was lucky and the Huntsclan disbanded, her fears of her Grandson becoming a hunter would be quelled and she wouldn't have to worry, even if he got the mark.

Standing outside on the balcony with the wind whipping through her downed long hair, she looked at her wrist and at the mark wrapped around it. Even when she had left New York, and made an effort to forget about her life, every time she would look at her wrist she was reminded of that life, the life she left behind. She had tried several times to have it removed, but all it did was scar her hand, it was painful to think about. Looking up she heard a stirring behind her, she knew it was him, all that she had said garnered his attention and he wanted to know more. "Johnny," She said without turning her head. "I was expecting you sooner"

"I…eh…had to ask permission to leave the conversation between those two," He said walking forward on the neatly polished stone of the balcony. "This place is amazing"

"I know," She turned to him and smiled, he looked so much like his father at that age, but he had his mother's eyes. "It's so different from what they taught us, isn't it?"

Johnny nodded. "I was the under the impression that this place was a hellish prison"

"I was too," Rose said. "But, it's been like a home too me and I wouldn't trade it for anything"

He paused, he didn't know how to approach this situation. "So…eh…you and my dad…?"

"Did it?" She supplied snickering slightly.

Johnny nodded grinning. "Would there be any possibility that you're my mother…?"

She looked back at him, she was shocked that he would even think such a thing, by the time that she had actually done that with his father, Johnny was born, but he was still with his mother at the time. "Oh no," She smiled. "There isn't any possibility of that, I knew your mother anyway; did he ever tell you that you have her eyes?"

"You knew my mother?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

Rose nodded. "She was a friend of mine when I was sent back to the Academy, hell she was my only friend, and a very good friend of your fathers, she was a hunter,_ Erin Hutchinson_, I never knew what happened to her, in fact I heard she left the Huntsclan shortly after you were born…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

An;/ I'm setting the stage for a few plots in the sequel that I've set up, if I was blatant, I'm sorry, if you didn't notice it, I'm happy. First of all yes, Rose knew Johnny's mother, and yes she did have sex with the Huntsman/Paul, and no I'm not telling if Johnny finds his mother or not you'll just have to keep reading. Uh…the next chapter is the last and it is very, very, very long, then there will be an epilogue then the story will be done. In the next chapter, I will show you the summary of the sequel. Please leave a review.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_This was one of the daily exercises that the Huntsclan Academy required; you had to stay in prime shape for the battle. Clad in the black and gray uniforms of the Academy, two figures ran on the beach line, one of them had more exclusive privileges than the other, being the niece of the Huntsman himself and having the rank of Huntsgirl, Rose slowed her run to the person next to her. They stopped for a moment to catch their ragged breathes, Rose stood with her hands on her knees, she looked up to her companion and smiled. The other's name was Erin, she was a relatively new Hunter, and she was Rose's only close friend within the entire Huntsclan. "I tripped on a shell back there, don't get cocky" She laughed. _

_Erin grinned her green eyes sparkled. "Maybe, but I still got ahead of you, so I win" _

_When she had finally gotten her breath back, Rose straightened her posture and put her hands on her hips. "I can still whip you in the sparring contest…" _

"_Touché," The other girl put her hands up in surrender. "So, when are you headed back?" _

_Rose looked over to her and the resumed their movements in a slow walk. "On Sunday, the Huntsman thinks I'm ready to come back to the field and I really want to see Jake again…" _

"_Oh and how are things going with him…?" She smiled mischievously. _

_She flushed. "Ah, when I told him that I would be leaving, he uhm…told me that we just needed to take a break…I haven't seen him in a month and I really want to see him again" _

_Erin felt bad for her, her best friend had seemed to be so swooned with Jake that it was almost ridiculous. They continued to walk at that pace, even though running would seem to relieve the awkwardness that had enveloped the situation. She turned to Rose and frowned slightly. "So he just straight up dumped you?" She asked. _

"_No, we're just on a break," Rose said. "But what about you, been dating anyone lately?" _

_She was silent for a moment and then she looked over at her and giggled. "Paul Sindacco" _

"_Ewww," Rose cringed and then she smiled. "That's so gross, what is up with that? I'd rather be single" _

_Erin frowned. "What he's cute, and for that matter it's not like you're and unbiased opinion…" _

_That was true, but Paul would be the last man on earth that she would ever hook up with. Rose looked over at Erin and then she noticed that her friend had suddenly gotten quiet, then she wondered if something she said had made her angry at her or something. Putting her hand on Erin's shoulder, she squeezed it lightly. "Erin? Is there something wrong, did I say something?" _

"_No," She shook her head. "It's just…eh, this morning I found out I'm pregnant with his…" _

_Rose almost screamed, thought she would have preferred that the father not to be Paul, she was happy for her friend and she would support Erin when she needed it. Smiling she turned and pulled Erin to her, hugging her tightly Rose laughed. "I can't believe it! You must be happy!" _

"_Well," Erin sighed. "I am, but I have no Idea what the hell I am going to do…" _

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X _

All she had left of Erin were her memories, and one single picture, and that was enough. She had been Rose's only true best friend that complemented both sides of her personality, Rose and the Huntsgirl and now that she thought about it. The way that they had handled being pregnant and what happened with their children was oddly familiar, but she had left her daughter in the hands of her father who was a decent man, a quality in which Paul lacked dramatically. Rose tightened her grip on the railing of the balcony and she looked off into the forest that spanned the southwest region of the Island.

"Mrs. Long how did you know her?" Johnny asked overly curious stepping next to her and joining her to grip the rail.

Rose was silent for a moment, how could she describe this? Erin was the closest thing she would ever have to a sister, and the two had been inseparable. For a moment she wanted to fall back into her youth and just have one more moment with her, but that wasn't going to happen, instead she turned and looked at Johnny. She was so amazed how much he looked like her, and his eyes, they were exactly Erin's bright green. Rose reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. "She was my best friend, she was like a sister to me"

"You two were that close? Was she a nice person?" He asked her, curious about the reason that she was staring so hard into his eyes, he began to grow uncomfortable.

Rose nodded. "I hate the fact that you're speaking of her likes she dead, but yes, she was the most beautiful person I had ever met, and I couldn't have been any closer to anyone…"

He felt small, part of him resented the fact that she had known his one mother better than he knew her. For that matter Johnny didn't even know her name until know, and he suddenly felt the urge to want to drill into her more and more about who her mother was and he could only hope that anything she could say would lead him to her one day. "I just am saying that because you don't know either, but I would like to think that she's alive…."

"Believe me I would too," Rose said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But the only clue that I have that even points to where she might have gone was the letter she left me the night she left the Huntsclan, she told me that she was going to stay at her mothers,"

Johnny desperately wanted to go off and find his mom, but he was needed here with his new family and Alyssa. "Maybe one of these days we might be able to look for her?"

"I'd love that," Rose responded warmly. "There is nothing more I would love to do than help you find her, She and I have some serious catching up to do if she still is alive, but think about it Johnny, Erin has been missing for the past sixteen and half years, she could have moved on, got married had more kids…you could have a bunch of half sisters and brothers"

That was something that both scared him and filled him with joy, he wondered if his mother would find him acceptable. He wondered if she would approve of Alyssa? Well for the standing she had with Mrs. Long, Alyssa might have a big advantage. "aAre you okay?"

"Yea…I'm great," He answered. "I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve who can't wait to open his presents, but yea I'm overly happy, thrilled…"

Rose snickered. "Alright I get it, so I've been meaning to ask you this question since I got the news that I'm going to be a grandmother at thirty three…"

No matter how great the act felt, and not matter how much his life was connected to Alyssa's in such a manner, he still felt guilty. "And what would that be Mrs. Long…?"

"When are you going to marry my daughter?" She asked grinning.

A breeze passed through the balcony, her hair blew wildly in the wind and she still looked at him unfazed and determined to get an answer out of him. Rose would love to have Erin's son to be her son in law, and she would love it even more if they actually found Erin, they would be very close and talk often because of that. "W-Well to be honest, I was thinking about it…"

"It's good that you think about those things Johnny, but my daughter loves you and I know she wants to spend her life with you and my Grandchild deserves a father," Rose explained. "I like Mr. Long don't like it when Alyssa gets hurt, and now that you bring my Grandson into the picture I really don't like that scenario, and you know that I am ten times more dangerous than my Husband and it wouldn't be wise to make me upset, you know that right Johnny?"

Johnny scratched his head and lightly smoothed out his black ebony hair. "Jeeze…what is it with the death threats with you and Mr. Long, I mean I get it, I won't upset you two, I love your daughter and I would never hurt her, Mrs. Long I would give my life for her…"

"I don't know honey it's just something in our natures," Rose smiled. "And that's what I want to hear from a prospective son-in-law, but you still haven't answered my question?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The one thing that you had to remember when fighting a member of the Huntsclan was to make sure to never let them near your head, it was the most vulnerable area that a Dragon had. Her father had taught her that, and he had shown her ways to block they're various ways of turning the fight to expose they're prey. But the problem was simply that she couldn't transform into a Dragon while she was pregnant or it would stop the process or the child being created. So she had to improvise, and now she was fading in and out listening to her father go on and on about the choice she had to go or not. "Lyss, are you listening to me?"

"Wha…oh sorry," She leaned forward and put her elbows on the table. "I was just thinking about what I'm going to do since I can't transform, can you teach me to shoot a gun…?"

Jake chuckled. "I'm not good at it, you'll have to ask your mom she was a cop you know?"

"Really I didn't know that, was it when she was gone?" Alyssa asked flatly.

He nodded and for a moment he thought that his wife was one of the most experienced and toughest people that he had ever met in his entire life. Then he looked back over to Alyssa and his smiled widened. "Yes, she hasn't told me much about it, but she was a Cop…"

"So do you think she'll teach me or not?" Alyssa asked growing impatient

Jake shook his head, if he knew how to use a gun with the skills that Rose had with them, he wouldn't even dare think about teaching his own daughter about firing them. He simply shrugged and took another sip of his Orange Juice smiling. "I don't know sweetheart…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A few hours later…

Lao-Shi was relieved to know that the entire army had arrived at the Isle, but all the simply remained was to arm them and in from them of the strategy. The hopes that he had placed in this were starting to make him unsure if they could actually do it, and even if they did it, they could lose hundreds of lives. But they would be hailed as heroes and that would be enough for him to justify the assured deaths, just as long as they got the Diamond back. Lao-Shi could only hope that they would return before he would go, that's if he died within the next few hours. And in the event that he died, he wished he could see his Grandson return with it. He stood on the large balcony the overlooked a flat plain that must have stretched miles to the shoreline, the plain was filled with ranks of the Dragon Soldiers.

Standing behind him were three members of the Dragon Council and several commanders that would be assisting his Grandson on the assault, he looked over to the taller man to his right. He was the most senior Dragon Commander who directly reported to him as well as Jake; he gave the man a look. "I want this force armed and ready to move out within the next two hours…"

"Should we inform the Grand General?" The Commander asked him looking down at Lao-Shi.

Lao-Shi shook his head. "I have already informed him, they have planned the strategy and they will be informing you and the attack group when they arrive to marshal the force…"

"Very well sir" The Dragon Commander responded turning his attention to the view.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

They hadn't done this in a very long time and it felt so great to do it again, except this time Rose was pregnant and she wasn't as agile as she was normally. Since she had returned and all out war had broken out with the Huntsclan, they had a sort of ceremony were they armed themselves with everything imaginable. Rose was standing in front of her closet and she now wore her black clothes, the noticeable bump that was her stomach made her stand out. He chuckled when he noticed that her torso seemed to be padded with something.

"What is that dear?" Jake asked leaning on the side of their bed lacing up his boots.

Rose smiled and patted her stomach. "Bulletproof vest, came in handy for a number of years"

"Ah," He said turning his attention to his left boot. "People have taken shots at you before?"

She nodded and laughed at a memory she was recalling in her head. "A lot of times, but I usually ran them down or shot at them, usually hitting them, or killing them in a few cases…"

"Do you still have all those guns you brought?" Jake said cheekily grinning at her.

Rose had walked over to a mirror and by that time she was slowly tying her hair back into a long braid that draped down her back. "Why do you think I leave the closet in the den locked, I have all sorts of guns, and enough ammunition to fully arm about twenty people, Why?"

"Alyssa asked me earlier if you would teach her how to fire one, she can't transform because of the baby and she needs to defend herself, I tried to talk her out of going but she made up her mind and you know how stubborn she can be…" Jake explained now sitting up and looking at her back that was facing him.

She finally turned and smiled at him. "So she wants to learn how her mom gets things done?"

"I guess you could say that dear" Jake replied with a mocking smile.

Rose loved when Jake played to her vanities. "Say no more Dragon Boy, I'll help her…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Alyssa had been in this apartment many times, she had even lived here before her father and sent her and Johnny to Antarctica, but there was only one thing she had never seen in the entire complex. A large door that was in the den, it was right next to the windows and the opposite of the entrance were her mother and father had nearly beaten the life out of Johnny when they had arrived. Whenever she had hoped to see what was in it, it was always locked, and when she had tried to break the lock, it would always break the instrument she was using.

But it was the oddest sight to see her mother, fully clad in what looked so similar to Huntsclan uniforms stride to the closet with a large key in her hand. Alyssa almost jumped up from the excitement about finally finding out what was in that room, she was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. She froze when her mother spotted her, a sly smile came across Rose's face. "Your father was telling me about how you can't transform, and you wanted to know how to use a gun to fight properly?"

She had already gotten out her chair and within a blink of an eye she was next to her mother while the older woman was turning the key. "Well yea, but I can understand if you don't…"

"No…, it's quite alright," Rose said grasping the door knob and turning it. "If you're anything like me, It'll come quick to you, we can practice shooting out on the balcony…"

Then the door opened, Rose moved her hand up on the side of the room and flipped a light switch, a bank a fluorescent lights hummed to life, and Alyssa's mouth dropped. "Holy Crap"

"Yes," Rose said looking around the room as the stepped into the center of the sterile white room. "I might have gotten a little carried away with weapons, but I love them all so"

A little carried away was a turn of phrase that shouldn't have been used. All the sides of the room were filled with racks that seemed to have a weapon and fire arm of all kids on it, on the bottom shelves of the racks, white boxes filled ammunition, that's what they were. So this is where her mother had hidden all of her weapons. Her father had told her that her mother was a real professional when it came to killing people and organization apparently. Rose walked forward and spied the first rack she saw, this one was the only mildly different one then the others. On all of the fours shelves, instead of Guns and Ammo, four long cylindrical staffs with a black circle at the head of each of them. "Mom why do you have those…?"

"I like using them better than guns," Rose said moving her hand up and down the base of the first staff slowly. "But I don't use them unless I really have no other choice, so Sweetheart, what will it be today? A shotgun? I usually prefer a Beretta Semi-Automatic with a silencer"

Alyssa smiled and threw her hands up. "You're getting way ahead of me Mom, explain?"

"Ok, If you were looking to blow a hunters head off, I would go with the shot gun, but if you're like more and quite possibly Johnny, then you would go with the Beretta, it's heavy duty and it is satisfying if your gunning for revenge on a few people…" Rose explained disturbingly thorough with the details of how the weapons she had worked and how to use them.

This was getting really screwed up, even for her mother, but honestly she couldn't blame her mother or Johnny for the feelings of hate and the need for revenge they had against the Huntsclan. In a moment of indecisiveness, she threw the first name that came into her mind, she decided to go with the shotgun. "I guess I'll take the Shotgun then…"

"That's my girl" Rose smiled

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

When the sound of shotgun shells being fired on the balcony, Jake's heart began to race, he knew that Rose had some hand in this but it still scared him. He opened the door to the very large balcony and shut the door behind him, standing that the edge of the balcony itself was Alyssa and Rose. Alyssa was armed with a very imposing shot gun and she was taking shots and trees, he wondered what her mobile target with be, seeing as the tree was stationary. He actually thought that she might go crazy and start shooting at him or Johnny, maybe he thought that due to his over imagination.

When he reached the other three people he walked over and stood next to Johnny who looked like he was dressed in a black uniform similar to Rose's. "Great shot isn't she?"

"I can't judge that yet," Johnny whispered. "By the fact that she's shooting at trees…"

Jake looked at the younger man. "And like you can do better?"

"My father was the Huntsman, I first shot a gun when I was eleven, and I know I'm a better shot than she is, Mrs. Long is the only one who's better than I am." Johnny mused looking at Alyssa.

Alyssa brought the gun up and looked over at her mother. "I think I've shot up enough trees for now"

Smiling she walked over and ripped the shotgun out of her daughters hand, that was one of the rules of shooting guns, you never pointed it as someone, you never know when you finger could slip. "Always point the gun down at the ground and never at your feet! You need to learn that, but otherwise you did just fine, just remember to aim for the chest, pretend it's the trunk of a tree…"

She let out a mock laugh and turned to look at Johnny and her father. "Well, what'd you think?"

"I can see the headlines tomorrow," Jake smiled. "Pregnant woman slays three…"

Alyssa smirked. "Be careful daddy that might become a reality"

"Not a good sign," Jake looked at Rose. "See what you've done now…"

All the older woman did was smile and she held up the arm that the shotgun was in. "Well you'll be thanking me when this saves her life, speaking of which, are we ready to ship out right now?"

Jake didn't know and he didn't want to give them an answer that was a lie, he had received a status report from the Council and a few of his commanders. The entire force was ready and they were being armed with what weapons were available, they would need a large force to storm the gun caches and that same force to storm the Huntslair. "I don't know, I guess when I'm ready"

"Well what are we waiting for dad? For them to get bored, give us back the Diamond and kill themselves?" Alyssa joked with her father crossing her arms over her chest.

Jake looked over at Johnny, then to Rose and back to Alyssa. "If it were only that easy, but before we head out, we all need to come to an understanding about this undertaking"

"What is it?" Rose asked still grasping the large shot gun.

He looked down at his feet. "Are orders are to retrieve the Diamond and Kill as many members of the Huntsclan as possible, and we are to kill the Huntsman and 'not show him any mercy' I just need to make sure that I have all of your assurances that you will follow that?"

Johnny knew that was directed at him, he was surprised that Mr. Long would dare question his loyalty, he was offended by it. But he was a man who wanted to tie up all lose ends and make sure that the situation would go completely in his favor, after a second, Jake lost all sense of subtleness and turned to look at him. "Johnny, if you were to face your dad, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to end his life, assuming you would want to do that?"

"Of course I would," Johnny spat narrowing his eyes. "The man is as much as a father to me as dirt, I would love to kill him but I have a feeling that it won't be me he'll be looking for…"

They all knew then who he was referring too, they all turned their heads to the older of the two women in the four. Rose didn't look at all phased by the realization, in fact she wanted him to come after him, she was going to be damned if someone robbed her of the chance to end Paul's life. She simply cocked her head and smiled. "Well, I'll just have to blow his head off…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It would happen soon, it was going to happen very soon in a matter of hours and he would have to fight for his life. Paul was smart enough to know that they were going to be coming after two things, that accursed Diamond, and him. All three thousand of those Dragons, and Rose were not going to leave until he was dead, so he would just have to make sure that they all were dead by the time the sun rose the next day. He was going to use everything at his disposal as the Huntsman to deal with them, and maybe take a few mementoes to remember the battle. He could fact the possible extinction of the Clan tonight, all because of him and that Diamond, that was a thought that by now seemed possible, and he wasn't going to deny it.

In the bottom level of the Huntslair, he stood with his arms folded around his back, he was staring at the Diamond. He would be dead before they took it back, and Paul Sindacco always kept a promise and his word, and he promised himself that he would be dead before that happened. His attention stirred and then he started at it harder, the stone itself seemed to reflect an image, and then he absolutely knew it was an image. The American Dragon walked side by side with her, her hair was tied back in a long braid as it had been so many times in their youth and on her back she carried a backpack. He scoffed, and then the image focused back on the pair following them, one was a girl, just by her looks he knew that she was Rose's daughter, but it was the boy that she was standing with.

It couldn't be.

It was not possible.

His son, Johnny was holding hands with the Huntsgirl's daughter, and the pit of his stomach began to grow cold. They had taken his son from him, he began to breath heavily and then he scowled in disgust, he was going to make them pay for this. _Pay very dearly_.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

An;/ Well this was the last official chapter, the epilogue will feature the battle with the Huntsclan and the last events of the story, among other things. The Epilogue should be up sometime within the next few days. And I should post the Prologue of the new story sometime on either Sunday or Monday, and in the Epilogue which will come after this, I will present you to the summary of the third story as well as a title. Anyway leave a review. Tell me what you think!


	18. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

He had been waiting for this for sixteen years, and he was going to make them all pay for everything that they had done to him, all that she had done to him. In his private quarters he stood staring at himself in a long mirror, in his hand he grasped a long staff, it was the Huntsman staff and his predecessors had used it to exact justice for the past three hundred years. Tonight he was determined to use it to spill the blood of the Huntsgirl and her family, and if he had to absolutely had to then he would use it to spill his own blood, that of his son. That image of him holding that girls hand angered him, it made something in his mind snap, enough to kill his only son, the only thing he had left of Erin, the only woman that he ever loved. That he was sure of totally.

Gripping the Huntstaff tighter, the large black stone at the head of the staff grew to a light green, and then with his left hand gripped around the base he pressed down on one of the two large black buttons, that caused the bottom of the staff to become a sharp knife like tip. Paul smiled to himself, he was going to use every weapon he had to bring against them and he was sure that he could easily defeat them all with that amount. He had guns and Huntstaff's at his disposal, all they had to fight with was their claws and brutish strength, not that those things weren't good enough to put someone down, but they weren't enough to break the lines of the Clan and take their Diamond back. He was ready now, ready for them to come against him, and this time it would be a fight that was largely enough in his advantage.

Pressing the opposite button on the staff, it detracted in on itself and he quickly stowed it back on the holster on his back. Paul would give them one thing, they were making him grow nervous, they knew how to play mind games, it was either that or they were taking a very long time to arrive. He was prepared for them if they attempted to fly onto the island, but he knew they knew he would be waiting for that, Rose and Johnny would tell them that, and then he realized something else too. His massive advantage over them was comprised, they not only had his son who had a good amount of knowledge about the operations of every single Huntslair, but they had Rose, other than him she had the most powerful knowledge of everything. And besides that fact she was very strong, tough and resilient even if she was carrying a child. He sighed and started at himself harder through the mirror. He would just have to take what comes, and he could only hope he had the strength to repel it. Or at least kill a lot of them trying, even if they defeated him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Rose felt like she was going to vomit, maybe it wasn't a good idea to come on this mission but she felt like she had too, she was going to take her anger out on Paul and shooting him seemed to make her feel better. The task force had arrived in the transportation portals that the Dragon's used for quick and easy transport over thousands of miles, it had taken more than fifteen minutes for task force to get through and unload all of their supplies. Rose felt like this was somehow her last rodeo, that this would be the last mission she would ever undertake before motherhood seriously grabbed her and confined her to a home and being a housewife. But she knew better than that to think that she would ever become some typical dishwashing, laundry doing, fifties model of a spouse.

They were on a flat field rolling with grass, it was the dead of night the mood and the sea of stars was they're only source of light other than the magic portal. Rose could hear the Pacific Ocean crashing onto the shore in waves, and despite their reasoning for being there, she had never felt more peaceful. The backpack she was carrying, and the duffle bag that she grasped in her hand were beginning to feel all too heavy, and with a sigh she let her grip go on the bag and it feel to the dirt with a thud. Sinking down to her knees, she unzipped the bag quickly, and then she smiled at her ability to utilize space. Rose reached into the bag and grabbed a Beretta 9. Pistol, with the other hand she reached down a grabbed a silver cylinder like item, then she joined the two and now the silencer was fitted onto her favorite gun.

Gripping the weapon she tucked it into the holster at her hip, and turned to the party that had followed her. Her Husband, her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend were all joined together and now arming themselves with weapons. Rose walked towards them and put her hands at her hips. "So," Rose asked. "When are we going to raid those gun caches?"

"When a team is ready and armed," Jake replied with his arms folded across his chest, he was watching the members of task force as the continued to pour out of the portal. "Other than that I'm not sure if we will ever get around to it anytime soon, why do you ask babe…?"

Rose's face remained flat. "Because I have a feeling that if we don't capture one at least now, then will never be able to get our hands on those weapons, I'd be willing to go and take one"

"On your own" Jake stated more than asked laughing at the thought off. "Absolutely not"

That angered her, she had the right to do what she wanted and if she wanted to go off and capture an entire weapons cache on her own, she would and she didn't need Jake to tell her otherwise. Rose wasn't the type to whine about something, but in this case she simply started at him dryly and frowned. The combined facial expressions gave her a cold stare that would have made his ice run cold, and it did it every time, but she wasn't so sure that it was going to work this time. Jake raised an eyebrow and frowned. "No Rose you're…"

"Pregnant? You know just as much I do what I can do when I pregnant" Rose scowled.

Again Jake shook his head and his nostrils flared in anger. "I said no! I will not have that"

"You can't tell me what to do" Rose sounded like a teenager, the rebellious petulant teenager that she was more than a decade and a half ago with that she turned on her heel and proceeded to the range of hills in the distance. She was going to do this and she was going to do this with or without his help, Rose knew she was capable, and she would be. Then she heard light footsteps behind her as the camp that her family had made seemed to grow farther away. She turned and then she saw the familiar bright green eyes and bright face of Johnny Sindacco, he was smiling cheekily. "I came to offer you some help if you needed it…"

Rose smiled and turned back towards her path, she pulled the other gun out her double holster and handed it to Johnny. "They sent you didn't they?"

"Alyssa did, and I kind of wanted to help you." Johnny said gripping the gun at his side.

She smiled to herself. "Have you ever fired one of these?"

"This is a Berretta 9. Millimeter," Johnny said brining the gun up and studying the gun intently. "I've fired a small barrel make of this gun, but never this one before…"

Turning her head she grinned. "You wouldn't have, these came out last year as a new model, I used them a lot when I was a cop in Los Angeles, these saved my life a number of times"

"You were a cop?" Johnny smiled walking closely behind her.

Rose nodded. "For ten years, I even made it up to detective, would have made sergeant too if it weren't for your dad, that's one of the reasons he's still on my shit list…"

"Whew," He whistled. "You must hate my father a lot huh?"

She turned back to him and flashed him an agreeing, warm smile. "You have no idea…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It had taken an hour for them to tromp through the hills until they found the first sight of the cache dug into a small hill. It was easy to spot, a metallic door was in the center of the hill and Rose almost thought that it was too easy. Both she and Johnny were crouched in a bush directly outside the door no more than three hundred feet away from it. Rose was wishing that she had brought the backpack she had with her, she had a few things that could blow the door wide open. Looking over to Johnny, his eyes were trained on the door just as hers were a moment before. "You got anything that'll take that door out?"

Johnny smiled and motioned to the backpack that was on his shoulders, she breathed a sigh and relief and snickered lightly. "Thank you for brining it, I almost felt stupid…"

"Well I saw that you dropped it and I thought you might need it," Johnny said reaching around and shrugging it off of his back, he brought it to rest between them were they squatted. "So what do you have in here that can bring that door down?"

Rose unzipped the backpack, and her hand quickly grasped a large square device, she smiled and pulled it out of the bag. It was a bomb, a black plastic box that had wires running around it and a healthy piece of duct tape kept the wires in place. "Are you crazy?!" He asked.

"Oh come on it's just a little bomb," Rose quipped fingering the piece of tape and ripped it off of the box in a quick motion. "I just have to put it on the door, pull both wires and then I have one minute to shag ass away from there as soon as possible…"

Johnny understood and then he was amazed by the fact of how much she knew how to win and cause general mayhem. Not waiting for a response from the boy, she pulled herself up and forced her way through the bush that they were hiding in. Running, she stood in front of the door in a matter of seconds, holding up the bomb she held it into place and laid the piece of tape on the face of the bomb itself. Now she had to choose her options carefully, she could either pull the wire and hope that she made it far away enough not to he hurt from the blast. Or she could just simply un tape the bomb and place it on the ground hoping that it would blow the door open to the weapons inside.

She turned her head back to the bushes that she had emerged out of knowing well that Johnny was in them and he could see her. "You're going to need to run about four hundred yards in any direction away from this door, you and I will have exactly one minute…"

Rose could see Johnny's head through an opening in the shallow thicket, when she saw him nod, she turned and then looked at the bomb she had attached to the door. Brining her hand up, in one fell display of her strength she ripped both wires out of the bomb and then the ticking began, she bolted to the right. While she was running, she only hopped that Johnny had gotten the backpack before he took off away from the hill. Finally, she was more than six hundred yards away from the hill and then the explosion sounded off in the forest.

But she was unaffected by the blast, or the smoke cloud that now was rising from the dirt hill. What was drawing her attention was a rustling directly in front of her in the mass of trees, her senses trained, and then her hand went for the gun at her hip. Grasping it in both hands she aimed it at the trees. "Hands up or I'll shoot!"

And then a bullet ricocheted at her feet which caused her to jump, she took cover behind a tree trunk and then brought the gun to fire in the direction from where she was fired at, the shots could be heard from all around as Rose fired one bullet after another. No one took a shot at her when she couldn't see them, and she was going to teach this foolish person that lesson, even if she had the disadvantage of the low ground.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

He had taken off in a run, he didn't want to think that Rose had been injured or killed in the explosion that had sounded off in the hills behind their landing area. Jake didn't care what happened to the other task force right now, all he cared about was getting to Rose, in one last shrug off anger, he transformed. It had been several weeks since he had made the transformation into becoming a dragon, and it felt somewhat relaxing to get into the form of a dragon. He pushed all of his strength to fly towards that smoke cloud was now rising from the hills, his heart was beating wildly. For more than three minutes he flew the fastest that he had ever flown in his entire life, until at last he could see fire emerging from a hill. Descending rapidly, he touched his feet on the ground and I one single motion he was back in human form.

His ears perked to the right as he heard Gun Shots and that could only mean one thing, Rose or Johnny was corner back a member of the Huntsclan and they needed help from him. Taking in deep breaths for a moment, he bolted in the sounds of the gun shots, he was getting too old for this. His Grandfather could do it, but he felt like he couldn't and in many respects he couldn't wait to get out of this, he couldn't wait for his life to officially start. He was barely out of high school when Alyssa was born and he had put everything aside to raise her, and he would have failed too if it weren't for the large inheritance that he had gotten. But all of those matters were put aside in his mind, as he saw his wife taking shots at a tree line in the distance, he was so impressed with her, she looked so dedicated, so concentrated.

Where the hell was Johnny? He went to back her up and he was no were to be found, Jake growled in frustration. Blinking his eyes, he was now seeing in inferred vision, something that was a gift with his Dragon Powers. Jake looked to Rose and saw her standing behind a tree trunk exchanging fire with whoever it was behind the line of trees. He looked in that direction and then he saw a figure shooting at Rose, and then he saw another figure coming up behind the other person, Jake smiled, it was Johnny. Apparently he hadn't abandoned Rose, he was simply helping her in a different manner, and then he saw the figure of Johnny approaching the Hunter.

"Jake!" Rose screeched at him from behind the tree trunk.

He looked back over to her, she was crouched behind the tree holding the gun and impatiently waving him over to her. "How the hell have you been holding up?"

"Are you insane? I'm being shot at by a Hunter and you're standing out there in the open gaping like an idiot," She frowned at him and pointed to him to take a place next to her against the face of the large tree trunk. "Take some cover, I'm running out of bullets anyway…"

Jake put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it Baby, Johnny's taking care of whoever shooting at you, I think its best we just set here and wait for him…"

Returning his smile, she cocked her gun and let it drop to her side, Jake really didn't want to distract her from this moment, but he really thought she looked beautiful. He leaned his head forward and kissed her, longingly and he smiled and chuckled when he felt her humming into his mouth. Then she brought both of her hands up and pushed him away, even in the night time he could see her blushing. "This isn't the time or the place for that Jake"

"Oh why not, there's nothing hotter than seeing you in action" He smiled at her nudging her.

All she did was turn to him and wink, it was a perky somewhat provocative wink but it said all that he needed to hear. Then she turned and looked over the side of the tree trunk, they had stopped firing and now there was wrestling going on in the bushes. Rose then heard a deafening gunshot and then an equally deafening blood curdling scream, she rushed from behind the tree and up the small trail. When she passed through line of trees, she saw a man rolling on the ground grasping his knee which was leaking blood at an enormous rate. She looked at the second man and smiled, Johnny had shot him in the leg. "Well, you are pretty resourceful…"

"He tried to wrestle the gun away from me" Johnny said smiling catching his breath.

Rose smiled and patted him on the back. "And you didn't kill him, good job"

"Is he going to be interrogated or something, I'd be happy to bring him back to the camp" He asked standing up to his full height. "That's if you don't want to kill him right now"

Then she heard Jake coming through the line of tress as she had a moment ago, Rose knew that it was his decision, but if she had her way she would want to kill the Hunter right now. The man had taken a shot, well several shot at her and he needed to be punished, but that was a side of her that was still a member of the Huntsclan and entrenched in their beliefs. She pushed herself to let go of those feelings and turn to her husband who was now standing by her side, he was looking down at the unconscious man who's knee was oozing with blood. He looked over to Johnny and then Rose. "No, this just goes to show you that they know were here and we need to move quickly if where going to get the force armed"

That was all the permission that she needed, Rose cocked the gun in her hand and aimed it at the man.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

All of those men were in Alyssa's opinion going to their deaths against the Huntsclan, she didn't have the strength or the will to see them go. But she knew that they wanted to do this for the sake of their kind and for the safety of the Magical World, her whole family wanted to do that and she was very sure that they would gladly go into death for the defeat of the Huntsclan. In their small encampment, she stood there with her arms crossed around her chest breathing in heavily. It was cold, and she was beginning to feel very nauseous, why did she choose to come? She could be sitting in bed with a warm food and a comfortable blanket. But she wanted to come out here and kill people with her mother and father and the father of her child, oh she was dumb for doing all of this. She could see her own breath coming out of her mouth.

She let her hands drop down to her stomach and she could already feel herself starting to get fatter, it made her feel alone. In a few months she was going to be a mother of a bouncing baby boy, and she felt completely and totally unprepared for it. Would she be a good mother? Would her son and possible future children love her? She didn't know and she needed a serious moral raiser. Walking back and forth now she developed a pattern, and then she spied the large duffle bag that her mother had brought with them through the portal.

Alyssa sat down on a convenient flat rock that was in the center of their small camp, and then she brought the bag to rest in front of her. She knew what was in it, that infernal shotgun that she had learned how use before they had left the Isle. That would be her weapon when they finally stormed the Huntslair, and she would use it in any manner that would protect her life or that of her families. Gripping the handle of the bag, she placed it into her lap and quickly unzipped it. In the bag the black shotgun rested. It was sawed down to the middle, and she could tell the years of wear on it, she could only imagine what her mother had used this on.

Gripping the barrel, she quickly tore the bag off of the rest of the gun, if she ever had a favorite weapon this would be it. Then the nausea hit her again, her stomach growled and that caused her to sigh in discomfort, she would just have to hold it in, and if she was hungry she would have to wait. Alyssa through her head back and sighed, she wondered how long this would take for them to get this whole assignment done.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Two hours later…

They had returned to the camp, and they were proceeding to plan their attack on the Huntslair that according to Rose was less than seven miles away. It had taken an hour to raid all of the weapon caches, but the figure was less than they had hoped for, only slightly more than two thousand of the dragon attack force members were armed with a gun, that caused the other roughly thousand to be armed with spears and swords. Antiquated weapons like that wouldn't allow much room for victory without a massive loss, but Jake needed to do this now and he would just have to take the hit. No matter what the price of death was. "Daddy, are we ready?"

"Not quite yet" Jake answered looking off at the soldiers that were forming themselves into rank.

Alyssa was growing impatient, she gripped the shot gun tighter in her hand. "Well what are we waiting for? For them to come to come to us, cause if it's if it's that I'll just go off on my-"

He turned to her and held a finger up, the expression on his face was that of frustration and total concentration. "Your mother, I and Johnny just got back, you're staying with us until we move out, I can promise you sweetheart it won't be long, why don't you go talk to your mom?"

She sighed in frustration. "Ok fine, I guess I'll always be at your command _General_"

"That you are smartass" Jake quipped turning around and grinning to himself

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

She didn't even feel like she was pregnant, for the most part anyway. Besides her slower reactions from her weight and that of her unborn son, Rose breathed heavily blocking every strike that Johnny turned her way. She felt great, sparring was something that she hadn't done in years and as she recalled the last two people she had done this with were both of Johnny's parents. With one movement of her leg, she kicked Johnny's legs out from under him and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach from the laughter that was pouring from him. She wiped the sweat off of her face and looked down at him smiling. "Just like your mother"

Johnny's toothy grin made her giggle. "Did you beat her every time when you did this?"

"Oh yea," Rose smiled extending a hand to her fallen opponent. "She never beat me once"

His smile seemed to grow bigger. "And my dad, please tell me you kicked his ass all the time?"

Rose nodded and put her hands on her hips. "I broke his bones hundreds of times, countless number of broken noses, and I kicked him in the crotch a lot, is that what you wanted...?"

"Something like that," Johnny said stretching his arm. "Are you feeling okay Mrs. Long?"

Raising her eyebrow, she cast him an inquisitive look. "Fine, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering if your okay, I mean you're pregnant and all" Johnny asked.

The boy was sweet. "I'm doing just fine, I could spar, jump, run and not to mention kill until the fifth or six month of my pregnancy with Alyssa, what's to stop me this time?"

Johnny shrugged and grinned. "I don't know, I'm just glad you're okay…"

She laughed and then winked at him and put one foot behind the other and bent her knees performing a sloppy curtsey. "Well thank you sir, you are a gentleman, and perfect for my daughter I might add…"

He let out a nervous laugh and blushed. "Well thank you again for the approval"

Then they turned their heads to see Alyssa standing there watching this play out, they hadn't even seen her walk up on them. Rose turned a mocking wink towards her daughter and walked to her, then she wondered a crazy thought ran through her head, was Alyssa actually…jealous? That made her laugh out loud and she didn't even notice it. She was just playing around, Johnny was too young for her and for that matter he was the father of her daughter's child. Not to mention the fact that she was in love with Jake and only smitten with Jake. "Mother…?"

Rose had actually tired to leave without speaking to Alyssa, because for some odd reason she had thought that she would be mad. But judging by the way she had hissed 'Mother' to her, Alyssa was more than mad, and she would have to be put down fairly quickly to avoid a fight over some ridiculous thought. "Yes dear?"

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Alyssa demanded more than asked already moving out of ear shot away from Johnny, she quickly followed her daughter.

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Do you have something to say to me young lady?"

"As a matter of fact I do," She put her hands on her hips. "I don't like it when you do that with Johnny, he's mine and not yours, you have dad to flirt with…"

She grinned. "Wha-You think I'm actually flirting with Johnny? Honey, I will give you that if I were nineteen, single and didn't have kids, I would be jumping all over him, but you're nuts if I think that I trying to flirt with him, I'm just trying to be friendly what's so wrong with that?"

Alyssa didn't understand that, and the fact that her mother had just told her in some way that she was attracted to Johnny seemed to fuel her anger. "Your being overly friendly there mom"

"I'll tell you what _little girl_," She scoffed. "If I wanted him I could have him, but I don't, he's like the son I never had, I was best friends with his mother and that should give you a clue, and besides your dad is the only one for me…"

That still didn't satisfy her, not even mildly, she wanted to make it clear to her mother that Johnny was hers. "And _I'll_ tell you what _old woman_, you seem to be spending a lot more time with him then I have, and you couldn't get him if you tired"

"Oh I ought a slap your little hormonal head off your body," She growled. "And I was attracting men like him when I was your age left and right, men would leave their girlfriends for me I wanted them and only if I wanted them.

Alyssa then did something that Rose never expected her to do, she brought up her hand to beckon a very confused Johnny over to them. When the older woman opened her mouth to protest, she was quickly shot down by a look that Alyssa gave her, Rose sighed, Alyssa was really going to make her do this. Her daughter had grown wildly jealous from some reason and she needed to quell this completely before her Husband walked upon this. When Johnny finally reached them, he took one glance to Alyssa and to Rose, and then he looked down at his feet. "I kind of heard you two from way over there, you two can really carry your voices even when you don't mean too…"

"Well!" Alyssa snapped at her boyfriend, feeling so much anger with her mother that she could barely stand it.

Johnny blushed and then he felt his ego bolstered, the very attractive woman that could possibly be his mother in law and the equally attractive woman that could possibly be his future wife were fighting over him. Or from what he heard it was Alyssa who was doing all of the fighting, Mrs. Long was simply holding her ground and defending himself. "What exactly do you mean by that? You mean who would I want between the two of you?"

"Yes that's exactly what I mean! My mother seems to think that if she wanted you, she could have you, but I think differently," Alyssa explained sneering at her mother. "I think she's wrong, tell her she's wrong Johnny…"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Lyss, those are the hormones talking, I'm not going to ask him to do this, and he'll be embarrassed and blush whenever he sees me in the future…"

"But I'm telling him too, and I will make him do it!" Alyssa said frowning.

With that she had more than enough of lip from her daughter, her mind chipped at what to do next. Turning to Johnny, she flashed him an uncomfortable smile. "I'm only going to do this once, and if you so much as even speak a word of this to my husband I will kill you before he has the chance to even contemplate it"

She walked forward and tied her arms around Johnny's neck, biting her lip for a moment she threw caution to the wind and captured the younger man's lips in tight bond with hers. Oh this was strange, and she began to laugh when she felt Johnny moaning into her mouth, maybe she would have a little indulgence. Before breaking the kiss, she brought her hands up into his hair and ran her fingers through it slowly. Then she broke contact with him and she smiled when she heard him gasp for air. She lightly traced her lips with her finger. "Now that was a kiss I will always remember, don't worry Johnny, I can honestly say that was one of the best kisses I have ever had, now what do you have to say about that, am I an old woman Johnny?"

With an overwhelming agreement, she had kissed him like no other woman had before, he would say that if it weren't for two things. Alyssa would rip his heart out and probably eat it, and his brain was completely fried. Regaining his composure, It took him a moment for him to even find the words. "W-Well, not bad at all, and let's never speak of this moment again…"

"Agreed," Rose smiled and then turned on the heel of her boot, before walking away she flashed a grin to her daughter. "Old Woman huh, I guess I showed you?"

All Alyssa did was stand there with her arms crossed her arms around her chest, and when her mother finally was out of the clearing she turned and looked at Johnny. She was mad, her mother had given her boyfriend a mind blowing kiss and he had been left utterly dumbstruck by it, when he had managed to say to never speak to of this moment again, she completely agreed. "I guess you're pretty happy with yourself aren't you Johnny?"

"Well you're the one that called me over," Johnny sputtered. "Lyss, she's one hell of a kisser, but you're just as good and I love you anyway, you shouldn't think things like that…"

Alyssa smiled. "You seemed to enjoy it"

"I'm a guy, what if it's a little weird, it was still great," Johnny said. "I love you Alyssa"

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him too her and crushed her lips to his. When they broke contact, she looked up at him and shot him a questioning look as if to ask _how did I do?_ She reached up and brushed a stray lock of her dirty blonde hair out of her face and back behind her ear. "What did you think? Are we about the same?"

Johnny laughed and pulled her too him again. "Well, it's not how your mother used to do it"

Slapping him on the chest lightly, she giggled and laid her head down on his broad chest. She sighed and realized what she had to do. "I guess I have to go and apologize to her huh?"

"Yes Lyss I think you hurt her feelings by calling her an old woman," Johnny grinned. "Because I can tell you, she's not even close to being middle aged, let alone elderly, did I forget to say that your dad's a lucky guy?"

Alyssa narrowed her eyes and cringed into his chest. "Ewww, my parents don't do that, and don't ever say that"

X.X.X.X.X.X

That felt good, she had to admit that, he tasted like chocolate, did she just say that? Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes as she approached Jake. He was sitting at a makeshift table that had been set up at the camp, his black eyes were running up and down a piece of paper. When she approached the table, he looked up and her and smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I was sparring with Johnny and Alyssa," Rose smirked, the irony of that statement didn't escape her at all. "He's no better than his mother was at it"

Jake looked at her puzzled. "You knew his mother? Who was she?"

"You don't remember my best friend? Erin Hutchison?" Rose asked him.

He was on the verge of a thought, and then he smiled when it came to him, yes he did remember her. He had only met her two times, and she seemed like a friendly enough girl, pretty too. "Yea I do think I remember her black hair, green eyes? So she was Johnny's mother huh?"

"Yes she was," Rose nodded walking around the desk and standing next to him.

Jake knew she wanted something, but she was pregnant and he didn't have any possible idea what it could possibly be at this point. "Do you need something baby?"

"I want you to kiss me," Rose stated eyeing her husband. "And make it a good one"

He didn't need any more permission, he almost fell out of the small chair he was sitting in too stand up. Jake was slightly taller than she was now, and when he looked down at her, she smiled and felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. One of the things that Johnny couldn't do when she had kissed him, then she felt his arms pull against her waist and press her body up against him but lose enough to keep the fetus safe. Then his lips pressed against hers, more his lips devoured hers and she tied her arms around his neck pulling him closer against her. Rose moaned and then she knew that this was _the_ best kiss that she had in her entire life, Jake had kissed her pretty good in the past, this by far was the best. And that was enough.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Not only could Paul see them on the security monitors, but he could smell them all in the air just as if they were a pestilence. He was incredibly upset by the fact that the people that he had sent to defend the caches were killed almost instantly, not to mention the fact that he had seen his son shot a hunter in the leg who had cornered the former Huntsgirl. Again he reaffirmed in his mind that he would make all of them pay no matter what the cost, that was the main prerogative of the Huntsman and as he made sure the main prerogative of every single person in the base. Paul had just made a last few security measures to guard the diamond, he had placed his best guard in the Diamond Chamber and they were to defend it too the death. Just as everyone else in the base was instructed too, but these special breed of Hunters, they were meant to last, and they were trained at birth to be the most elite Hunters in the whole clan. Paul knew that they would be defeated if the American Dragon and Rose ever made it that far into the base, but if anyone lesser came, they would be butchered. But they didn't know that, and that's what he needed, their confidence.

Now he would wait for them, the security monitors throughout the island had been knocked out and he had no way of telling were they were, but he knew that they were coming now. "Sir if I may object to you opening yourself to the front lines, let us deal with the Dragons…"

"No," Paul said looking back at the man who was his second in command. "I wish to speak with them before they arrive here, I am demanding that I speak with them, and if you will not deem it safe for me to go out and meet them before they come here, then I want you to activate the projectors and I'll communicate with them that way if you wouldn't mind"

The second in command was puzzled. "You want to communicate with them that way?"

"Well what other form of communication do you suggest? I will talk with them, they've earned that, so will you activate them or shall I do it, after I kill you?" Paul asked with a gleaming smile, sometimes he was even too crazy for his own good.

The man simply bowed to him. "Very well sir, I will track them and activate the projector"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was decided, they would split the force of three thousand men in half and leave fifteen hundred at the camp sight. The raids on the caches were successful, and the entire force was armed with a gun which made Jake happy, with swords and spears they wouldn't get very far, with guns they could clear the Huntslair out fast. Jake himself was glad to finally get this underway, it had been more than four hours since they had arrived and he wanted to get back his bed and get some sleep. When he saw the rose was walking right past him, he smiled, maybe that's not all that he wanted to get back to bed for, that that was another story. She had handled herself remarkably well for someone who was pregnant, but he had to remember who she was.

"We should be they're in a maybe an hour if we move quickly," Rose said looking back to Jake with a grin. "I like the strategy of spreading them out throughout the forest, it covers more"

Jake shared her grin. "Why do you seem so bubbly? I like the new bubbly you..."

"I don't know," Rose said biting her lip. "I'm just really, really happy, you don't mind do you?"

He shook his head, of course he didn't mind, of course she should be happy. This was the first time that she had seen any action since before her pregnancy that must have been what was making her happy. Of course he wanted to know what it was really, she had gotten so happy that she wanted him to kiss her, it had been weeks since she had wanted a kiss like that, and he was all too happy to oblige. He trampled through dirt with his hands around his back, he wanted sleep so badly that he couldn't stand it, but then a yell knocked him out of his drowsy state. "Jake!"

Rose was shouting at him, she had already gone over a hill and she was well ahead of the group, the image of her falling or being injured once again fueled his bolting run. When he was over the hill he saw Rose with her gun drawn, she was pointing it a flickering image of the Huntsman of all people. That caused the hair on the back of his neck to stick up. "I'm a hologram Rose, so there is no point in pointing a gun at me, and a very happy hello to you too…"

"What do you want?" Rose snapped.

The flickering image of Paul turned and looked at Jake as if he were ignoring Rose. "Well hello there American Dragon, I take it you've been busy judging by the size of Rose's stomach"

"Oh I'm gonna beat your ass when I see you" Rose said too him narrowing her eyes.

Paul looked over at her. "I don't doubt that you could, but regardless of everything that's happening now you and I have something to settle, it has to do with Erin…"

"What about her exactly, missing the only woman who looked at you with a mild sense of affection?" Rose wondered with genuine curiosity what her old counterpart was getting at.

His dark eyes narrowed on her. "You were the reason she left, you suggested that to her!"

"That's what I did, yes, because she deserved better than you" Rose said.

The Huntsman actually looked offended. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because that's the way you are," Rose quipped. "There is no hope left for you now, it's unbelievable to me that anyone every cared about you, but there were and you alienated them"

He raised an eye brow at her. "You mean like Johnny, you two seemed to have done that"

"Can I tell you something Paul? You're going to be a Grandfather, that's right, he got my daughter pregnant, what do you have to say about that?" Rose asked not know exactly how he would react by this.

But Paul didn't answer, he was too focused on the fact that Rose had just told him that he was going to be a Grandfather. For him it was a mixed feeling, half of him was ecstatic knowing that he would have a Grandchild, but the half of him that was the Huntsman, the dominate half, was unsure, and sickened that his son would have relations with a Dragon Girl. Back in the Huntslair were he was sending the transmission from, he stood not sure what to say to the two of them. "W-Well, do you know what the baby will be, a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, were going to be Grandparents Paul, to a little grandson" Rose smiled for a moment.

He actually laughed. "I-I don't know what to say exactly, I will do all I can spare your daughter of pain, but if she comes into the base, we will have no choice but to…"

Jake chimed in narrowing his eyes. "Even after that you would still be such an evil person?"

"I can't help the way I was brought up American Dragon," Paul said flatly. "I do not wish to bring harm to her or my Grandchild, but I say again, if she enters the Huntslair, I don't have a choice"

Jake looked over to Rose and then she looked to Paul how's image was fading. "If you, or any of the Hunters under you command even look at my daughter, I will flog you"

"We'll see about that," Paul said smiling faintly. "I look forward to our meeting Huntsgirl"

With that the image was cut, and the place where Paul was standing was still being started out by Rose and Jake. They were too disturbed by that point, Paul had actually told them that Alyssa wouldn't be harmed if she didn't enter the Huntslair. Rose hadn't expected him to even feel happy, she had actually expected him to be disgusted by the fact that her daughter a Dragon was baring his Grandchild, and not to mention the fact that he had mentioned Erin. He was angry with her because of Erin? Sure Rose had suggested that Erin leave the Huntsclan, but she never expressly told her to do it. Was he in love with Erin still? The man needed to move one because she didn't love him, or maybe she would have stayed around. She stood with the Gun still clutched in her hand breathing heavily.

"How did he know about Lyss and Johnny?" Rose asked still not moving her body.

Jake shook his head. "I have a feeling it has something to do with the Diamond, there is a possibility that was he was able to tap into its power, but maybe Hansworth told him…"

"I doubt it" Rose said finally stowing her gun at the holster on her hip.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The entrance to the Huntslair was imposing to put it mildly, for the direction that they come from, a deep gorge separated the location from the Dragon Task Force. They would have to act quickly, the gun batteries were lining the entrance, and they all knew that it would be a massive problem when it came to crossing the gorge in flight. They couldn't scale the gorge, the gun batteries could possibly shot them all off one by one, Jake stared down at the Guns that were lining the entrance to the base. "Is there any possibility that we shot them out?"

"No," Rose answered. "Even if you shoot at them, they have a back up gun in them, and the backup system is a lot more terrible than the primary, bigger weapons"

Jake grew frustrated. "Then how the hell are we supposed to get them down?"

"Do you still have the rocket launchers that we took from the caches?" Rose asked

Then Jake knew what she was getting at, he looked behind him and several men were carrying cases and boxes. He knew that they would have use the rockets, but he was hoping that they could use them once they got inside, not on the gun batteries. Jake nodded to the man who was leading the men, and then they proceeded to lay the cases down and set the launchers up. Rose was still staring across the gorge into the entrance, she had spied something lining the mouth of the cave were the entrance was located. Lights were flickering wildly, and then her eyes bugged open. "Jake? Do you see those lights on the roof of the cave?"

"Those are either lights or bombs," Jake said nodding in agreement. "What do you suggest?"

Rose looked up and smiled at him. "Trigger the bombs, fire at the roof the cave and they'll explode, and hey the rock fall will take care of the gun batteries"

"Well why don't you do it, you have a gun" Jake looked at her quizzically.

She sighed and brought the gun out of its holster, cocking it she aimed it expressly at the roof of the mouth were the stone met he metal door. Clearing her throat she fired, gun shots reverberated again and again through the gorge, when the bullets hit the roof of the cave rocks chipped and then that caused wild beeping to be heard from the cliff that they now were on. In a flash of strength from her arm, Rose quickly knocked Jake down as the massive explosion engulfed cave and the shockwave tore across the gorge right across the cliff face were Jake team was, until it finally disparate. Knowing full and well that she couldn't have possibly dropped onto her stomach like she normally would have, she simply turned her head and laid down on her back before the shockwave hit them. When it was over, Jake was the one who was helping Rose back to her feet. "How did you know that would happen?"

"I helped design those bombs when I was sixteen," Rose said looking around for the gun that she had thrown out of her hand, then she spied it, it was lying in pieces pressed into the grass were Jake had fallen to the ground. "Son of a Bitch"

"What?" Jake asked looking down at the gun that was where he was just laying at.

Rose scowled. "That was my favorite Gun"

"Aren't you even concerned by the fact that I was laying on top of a gun?" Jake asked.

She nodded walking forward and grasping the barrel of the gun that was now broken in half by the sudden impact of Jake's body weight. Rose stroked the barrel slowly as if she was saying goodbye to an old friend. "I'm gonna enjoy hurting whoever put those bombs up there"

"Well you might be able to get that chance pretty soon," Jake said looking back at the smoking cave, the mouth of the cave had fallen and rocks were now everywhere crushing the array of Gun Batteries. "It looks like your little experiment worked, now what to do next?"

Rose frowned and tossed the broken Gun a few feet until it fell plummeting into the inky abyss of the gorge, then she put her hands on her hips. "I think it's time we call upon Johnny…"

"For what exactly, scaling the gorge, sending him in as the first to be killed?" Jake supplied.

She shook her head and snickered. "He's familiar with the new technology, he knows where the weaknesses are in the door and all of the technology, so go figure…"

Jake sighed, he wanted Johnny and Alyssa to rest and stay behind with another group that was coming up right behind his and Rose's, he now knew that he would have to bring Johnny up. He turned and looked at his commander, he was a middle aged looking man who had to be more than ten years old than Jake himself. "I want you to bring my daughter and her boyfriend's team up, I'm going to need them both up here to break down that door…"

"What about the rockets?" The commander asked wearily.

Rose looked at him dryly. "We don't have that many, and we need to know where the weaknesses are in the door so we can knock it down quickly and save the rest…"

"Very well, I will send for them" The Commander responded turning on his heel.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It had taken a half an hour for Johnny and Alyssa to meet both Jake and Rose at the cliff face overlooking the battered cave. It had taken another hour for him to point out all of the weakness in the massive metal door that was located in the cave itself, and with that the door had been barraged with a flurry of rockets. One right after another until one had finally penetrated the massive door, smoke began to rise from the metal door. Rose was the first to spot this and when she did she finally turned to Jake and smiled. "That is one smart kid, we should use him more"

"Alyssa doesn't like it," He said. "Only for that fact that we would use up all of his time…"

Rose bit her lip. "Or because she's so convinced that I want Johnny for myself"

"What?" Jake laughed something of a nervous and thoroughly amused laugh.

She looked down at her feet and laughed nervously. "After I was through sparring with Johnny, Alyssa pulled me to the side and told me not to be flirting with Johnny, I told her I wasn't, then she called me an old woman, and then she brought him into the conversation, she agitated me and asked him to chose who we would want, so I sort of…"

"Sort of what, are you telling me that the child in you is not mine?" Jake asked dryly not enjoying this moment.

Rose scoffed and gave him a cold look. "Well of course it is, all I did was kiss him, I just did it to shut Alyssa up"

He was very angry right now, he didn't know what to tell her, when they had made that joke of Johnny stealing Rose, it was just a joke and expected it to end. He hadn't however expected his wife to plant one on him, Jake wanted to break the kids neck in two. "All you did was kiss him? And that isn't wrong to you?"

"Oh shut up Jake," She scowled folding her arms around her chest. "You're the only one I have ever loved and I don't know why we are calling this into question, our daughter got lippy and I did it to shut her up, not because I'm trading up…for god sakes his my Grandson's dad"

Even thought he was angry, he couldn't help smile at her. "So, she called you an old woman?"

"Well you know me, I don't take things like that so well" Rose said shrugging.

Jake walked forward and winked at her. "Is that why you wanted me to kiss you earlier?"

Rose nodded and walked forward pressed herself up against him smiling mischievously. "I must admit you, yes and no, I was a little curious who the better kisser was, I hope you don't mind…"

"Well how did I do?" Jake asked smirked pulling his arms around her.

She smiled and leaned forward kissing him softly. "Your still the best, he come close though"

"So was I not supposed to know this?" Jake asked.

Nodding her head she smiled. "Right, I just wanted you to know so they can't use this as ammo, and so you'll know why he blushes every time he sees me…"

"Ah, I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Jake smiled.

They just stood there for a moment, they held each other as if they were hanging on for dear life avoiding a moment that they knew was coming. Approaching them from behind was the Commander, when Jake laid eyes on him, he knew that he was coming to tell them that this mission was a go ahead. Then he frowned at the commander. "It's time isn't it…?"

The Commander nodded grimly. "All the teams are in place and we are heading for the opening in the door, we are expecting a lot of casualties, but we are expected to outnumber them dramatically"

"That's good, why don't we just get ready now" Jake said sighing wearisomely

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The dragon's had swarmed the opening in the door, it was very intimidating, not to mention the storm of gunfire that was raining down upon the Hunters that were already waiting for them while they abused the hell out of the door to make an opening. As they were expecting, several of the Dragons that were entering the hole in the door were shot down and killed but that was only as small number compared to the hundreds that had already landed. Hunters fell like flies against the Dragons, shooting, sparring, it was a virtual storm of action that the dragons were winning hands down. It was only a matter of time before the real powers entered the battle, the Huntsman was waiting for his targets, the American Dragon and the Huntsgirl. He had directed the hunters not to even think about attacking the pair's daughter, his blood line was continued in the child that girl was carrying and she was useful. His son was to be spared as well, he would need him, and he would need them both for that child. Even if they were to be considered enemies by the defending Hunters on the ground, he would not allow them to he killed.

He waited on one of the large awnings that were based on the five massive vertical support columns that circled the room, he grasped the Huntsman's staff and he waited. His black eyes were trained onto the large opening in the entrance, Paul expected them to break the door down, he just wanted to make it easy for them. That's why he had the mouth of the entrance cave laced with bombs and the Gun Batteries deactivated, and it was all tied to together with the fact that they could blow the door down fairly easily with the rockets that they had gotten from the Weapons Caches that were dispersed throughout the island. It was a giant illusion of simplicity for them, and he crafted it.

His fingers pressed both buttons on the handle of the staff and it expanded to his height, and the bottom of the staff expanded into a knife like tip. Jerking his head up he saw another Dragon enter the hole in the door with a woman straddling his back, the Dragon's body was a blazing red with a yellow underbelly, and he knew it his him, the American Dragon and his darling wife. He smiled and with bent knees, he jumped from the awning, prepared for what was to come.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jake had only a few moments to land and let Rose down before the Huntsman appeared, he was really starting to hate this guy. With his right leg, he landed a swift kick in Paul's stomach which caused the man to fly back more than fifteen feet. With a quick movement from his hand, he felt his body transform back into human form, and then he charged at the Huntsman. His movements were stopped when the felt the hard, cold staff the Huntsman carried smash into his head. It was a knockout blow, and the last thing he saw before everything had gone blank was Rose running towards him. The last thought that he had been thinking was simply, smugness, she was going to get him. Then he felt unconscious to the ground

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

She growled at him, this was one of the things you didn't do right in front of her, and she was going to make him pay for this. They circled each other for a moment, this moment had been a long time in the making, last time the Dragons and the fact that she was tied up saved him from this. But there was no one in between now, she straightened her posture as they continued to circle each other. "So Paul, how do you want to play this? Old fashion hand to hand?"

He smiled wickedly. "No weapons? That's dreadfully unfair, especially against you…"

"What are you afraid I can kill you," Rose spat. "I can, weapons or not…"

Then he stopped which of course caused her to stop, they stood there staring at each other across an invisible ring. "Very well then, you are the woman, so you may chose, I will win…"

"We'll see about that" Rose said reaching down and quickly tearing off her gloves.

Paul would know what this meant, it meant that they would be fighting hand to hand and that meant no weapons, no guns and no staffs. Her hand went to her hip and she unfastened the clip causing the holster and the gun she had brought to fall to the ground, she tossed both of her gloves on top of the gun and cracked her knuckles. She was going to enjoy this, very much.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

With a clattering boom, the section on the giant blast door that had been weakened by the attack of the Dragons collapsed. And that would caused the remaining force that Jake had brought with him to flood into the room, all of them knew that this is where the battle would be fought and they wouldn't move into the internal sections of the base. The Dragons knew that they would be crushing the Hunters, they outnumbered them by at least seven hundred. With Johnny by her side, Alyssa rushed through the opening in the door she was armed with the same shotgun that her mother had given her, and Johnny with the gun that Mrs. Long had given him.

Her hair was tied tightly back on her head as she dashed down the debris that had poured down when the door collapsed, she cocked the shotgun and aimed it at an incoming Hunter. With pressure down on the trigger, she felt the gun lurch and the shell entered the man knocking him down, wounding him mortally. She looked over her shoulder and she saw Johnny shooting at one Hunter from another, she smiled, she had someone who could defend himself. Then she turned her head and her breath was taken from her when she saw her mother blocking and returning blows against the Huntsman himself. This was her mother's fight, but she would keep an eye on and it and if necessary blow the Huntsman's head off if he injured her pregnant mother.

Then she turned her line of sight slightly, and she anger sprang forward from her as she saw her father lying in a heap. Her nerve snapped, and she almost bent the shotgun she was holding in half. Alyssa bared her teeth, and cocked the shotgun shell, she no longer cared if her mother was fighting the man, she was going to kill him and no one else would. No one did that to her father, absolutely no one and she was going to make this man pay for it with his life. When she approached the Huntsman, he was blocking a strike from Rose, then he could feel her behind him and he spun around. Paul frowned at Alyssa. "Just what do you think you're doing with that?!"

He had ignored Rose, she was catching her breath with her hands planted on her knees, when she was perfectly sure that her daughter had captured his attention. She looked over to her fallen gloves and gun, with a quick wink to Alyssa, she bolted for the holster and quickly pulled the gun out. Her heart was beating fast, she cocked the gun and aimed it at his head. For a moment she was thankful that Paul was gracious enough not to attack Alyssa, like he had promised. Just before her finger pulled down on the trigger, a different gun shot rang out it tore through the Huntsman's head and through he down to his side.

She looked in the direction of the gunshot, and there she saw him, Johnny had fired the shot that had killed his father. As if a great weight had been let off of his shoulders, she let the gun drop from her hand and she sunk to her knees. It was over, all over, all they had to do was get that damn diamond back to the Isle of Draco and she could get back to bed. It seemed like an hour before both Alyssa and Johnny came running to her. "Mom! Mom are you alright?"

"Never better," Rose smiled with a slight chuckle in her voice. "Go check on your father he needs to be woken up, Johnny and I will try to get to the lower levels and secure the area…"

Putting ridiculous thoughts out of her head, she nodded and turned to Johnny giving him a quick kiss on the lips before bolting towards her father. Johnny extended a hand to Rose who grinned and took his hand and with his strength bracing her, she pulled herself up. She ran her hands over her face and pushed her hair that had come lose form her braid out of her line of sight and sighed for a moment. "Are you well enough to keep fighting Mrs. Long?"

"Call me Rose," She smiled. "And yes, I'm more worried about you, are you okay?"

Johnny shook his head as they turned away from the body of the Paul Sindacco. "I feel weird, but to be honest I've never really wanted to do more than that to him, for all that he's done…"

She stopped him and put a hand on his chest. "If it helps, he was happy when I told him that you were going to be a father, but he still threatened Alyssa's life, he was still himself…"

"I know," Johnny said sadly despite the sparkle in his green eyes. "Come on let's clear place"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Whatever Paul had done to him, it sure rang his bell, he had awoken less than two hours later and by that time, most of the base had been cleared out. But he didn't care about the other Hunters that were still alive and the ones that had definitely escaped, all he cared about was the Diamond. And despite his mind ringing headache, he smiled when he walked into the chamber, in the center of the room sitting on metal stand, was the sparkling Diamond of Draco. He wanted to laugh with joy, but his head stung with pain, he simply smiled and turned to Rose who was standing right behind him with a wild grin on her face.

"We did it" Jake said with a bright grin on his face.

Rose nodded and walked forward putting her hand on his cheek. "Honey you might have a concussion so you'll need to stay awake for a little while, I hope you don't mind do you?"

"Mind, well of course not, just as long as I know that you'll stay up with me" Jake smiled.

Nodding her head, he snickered leaned forward and kissed her. "If you keep doing that I won't mind"

"So how do you think where going to get it out of that thing?" Jake said turned and looking at the Diamond.

Rose shrugged. "You're the Grand Dragon General, you'll have to figure it out…"

"Aww man" He groaned.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Now was the time for them to rest, they were all unbelievably tired, on some debris near the massive door that the Dragons had broken into, Rose and Jake sat with Johnny and Alyssa. It was a great relief to get off of their feet, Jake put his elbows on his knees and rested his head into his hands. Alyssa looked over to her mother and smiled, she yawned and folded her arms across her chest. "So what do you think life will be like out there, you know in the real world…"

Rose chuckled. "Oh hell it's been years, I think I've forgotten, honey any ideas?"

Jake looked up and glanced once at his daughter and then to his wife. "Well I know in a maximum of nine months we'll have fresh new kids, we get to raise a boy this time, and damn I wonder if I'll still be sane after that, and as far as these two are concerned, Alyssa gets to train the new American Dragon, while at the same time performing the duties of such office"

That caught Alyssa's attention, her eyes widened with surprised shock, she hadn't expected her father to do this, ever. But he had, she looked at him and noticed how tired and just worn out he was, and then she knew why this was happening. "D-Daddy, are you telling me that I'm going to take over for you, permanently?"

Jake nodded smiling. "After you give birth, yes, you'll take over as American Dragon"

"But why now?" Alyssa asked suddenly feeling her stomach lurch.

He brought his hands back down to his knees. "I'm getting old, and I'm gonna have another child, possibly more, and I reckon that if I do this for another ten years, I'll be dead…"

"Good point," She resigned turning to Johnny. "So what do think about that?"

Johnny shrugged and smiled. "I wouldn't mind that, only if I don't have to go with you"

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, Jake knew that and he dreaded it. It was his second in command, the commander that had been with him since the war had begun, and he usually bore bad and frustrating news. He turned his head and frowned at the man. "I take it you've had problems getting the Diamond back through the portal?"

"No sir," His voice was hollow and flat. "I have some news from the Isle that I think you, as well as your family might want to hear, would you want to know now? Or find out later?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "I want to know that damn news now!"

"Well then, Pro Tempore Lao-Shi was declared dead less than thirty minutes ago," He said looking down and clearing his throat. "But, he was able to see the Diamond come back through the portal, if that is any comfort to you, I'm sorry for your loss sir"

He blinked his eyes not sure if he believed what he had just heard, his head just remained there for a moment before he felt his wife's fingers tap him on the shoulder. They had heard just as well as he had, he simply turned and looked down burying his face into his hands again. And then his control broke, and he sobbed, wildly and loudly. The overwhelming sense of loss filled the air between the four of them, it certainly was a bitter sweet victory.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

AN;/ Well…this moment has been in the works for a very long time, I cannot believe it's done, wow, so I guess I should tell you the title of the sequel '**_Anything and Everything 3: Remnant_**' and it will serve dually as a prequel and a sequel, it will explain things that had happened more clearly before the first story and the events leading up to the prologue in the first story. And it will also detail the events that happen after this story three and half years later. So for the final time on this story, would you please leave a review? Please?


End file.
